Diagnosis Hatred
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is given a deadly diagnosis when she goes for her annual physical, what if the results aren't true, what if her test results are faked by a vengeful Savannah, will the team find out the truth before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan was dreading her annual physical, not because she thought anything was wrong but because she had to leave work in the middle of the day to go to the doctor. Right now was an extremely busy time for her at work, not to mention at home, she was married to the love of her life, her hotstuff, Derek Morgan and she was the mother of 3 year old son Hank Spencer Morgan and 5 month old Jennifer Francine Morgan.

She was tired but that was from work, her day would start when Daphne would wake her up, after getting her daughter fed and changed and put back down for a nap she'd stay up and get dressed for work and prepare breakfast for her family. They her and her husband would go to work where she would come home alone as much as she came home with him because unfortunately unsubs don't care that the agents have famalies and actually want to be home with them.

Currently she was at the blood and urine part of her exam, after handing the cup filled with urine to the nurse she headed over to the seat so that the nurse could draw her blood. That was the part she dreaded, the bloodwork, Penelope hated needles, she always had and she knew that she always would.

One of Dereks ex's Savannah Hayes was a doctor on staff at the hospital, when they would see each other they tried to be civil, easier said than done sometimes but lately things had been good between them. Savannah and Derek had dated almost 5 years ago, Derek cared for Savannah but wasn't and had never been in love with her but Penelope on the other hand he had been in love with her since the day he called her Gomez by mistake.

When her testing was finally over her doctor said, "now see that wasn't so bad was it"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "no, not at all it's just that right now my team is gone to Texas on a case and I can't spare much time away from work". The doctor nodded her head and said, "I understand I do but you're almost done" causing Penelope to smile.

A few minutes later she was getting ready to walk out of the doctors office and she turned around when the doctor said, "I'll call you with your results later today or tomorrow". Penelope said, "alright, thank you doctor", the doctor smiled and them watched as Penelope walked out of her office and headed up the hall.

Several hours later Savannah was in the lab waiting on blood results for a patient when she saw it, she saw Penelopes results, she looked around and saw that she was alone and decided to check out the results. She blew out a deep breath and said, "healthy again, it's not fair, she's got everything, she's got my Derek, the kids that should have been mine, it's just not fair".

That's when the idea hit her, she grinned did something that would change Penelopes life forever, when she was finished she put the papers back and was sitting by the door when the tech walked in and said, "sorry it took me so long doctor Hayes". Savannah took the results and said, "it's alright, don't worry" as she turned around and smiled happily as she walked out of the lab.

The rest of Penelopes day was busy and soon she was home with her kids where after making sure they had been fed and bathed she sighed happily as she watched her son and daughter peacefully sleeping. Derek and the team wouldn't be home again tonight sooooo she decided to lay down and get some rest since she'd been so tired lately.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing, she picked it up and said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "Penelope"?, she said, "yeah, who's this"?, the voice said, "this is Sally from Dr. Sutherlands office". Penelope said, "yes, yes, what can I do for you Sally"?, Sally said, "your test results are back and the doctor would like for you to come in this morning".

Penelope said, "can't she just give me my results over the phone like she always does"?, Sally said, "I'm sorry Penelope but no, no she can't", Penelope said, "is there something wrong"?, Sally said, "the doctor wanted to know if you could come in before work this morning"? Penelope said, "yeah, yeah, sure, let me get my kids up and fed and I'll get my mother in law to watch them and then I'll be right in".

Sally said, "see you soon" and after the call ended she jumped up and got dressed and had breakfast ready for the babies when they woke up and after getting Daphne fed and changed she put her in her swing before calling Fran. Fran happily agreed to come earlier to watch the kids, she loved spending time with her grandbabies.

Penelope was now nervously sitting across from her doctor waiting for her to speak, Penelope felt her heart racing, something must be wrong, she said to herself, ",maybe my cholesterol is high or maybe my weight is up a few pounds". She was pulled back to reality when the doctor cleared her throat, she then looked up at the doctor and waited for it, waited for the diagnosis that would change her life forever.

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope something showed up in your blood work yesterday", Penelope said, "w w what showed up"?, the doctor put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this". Penelope said, "sorry to tell me what, you aren't saying anything, what's wrong with me, please tell me".

The doctor said, "you have Hodgkins Lymphoma Penelope", those 4 words caused Penelopes heart to shatter into a million pieces and allowed the tears to fall, as the doctor continued to talk Penelope sat there in shock, thinking ,"no no this can't be, this has to be wrong, this has to be wrong". She looked up at the doctor and said, "can you say that again, I must have heard you wrong".

Sheila said, "honey you didn't hear me wrong, I'm so sorry", Penelope said, "it has to be wrong, that's not right, not me, I don't have Hodgkins", Shelia then wrapped her arms around her friend and rocked her down and forth as the news finally sank in. As the tears slid down her face she was afraid that she'd lose everything, her husband, her kids, her job, everything gone, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 2

Sheila said, "would you like me to call Derek"?, she quickly said, "NO", Sheila said, "honey" and Penelope said, "he's out of town on a case, I'll tell him when he gets home", she nods her head in agreement. She the looked her friend in the eyes and said, "we need to do more testing", Penelope said, "like what"?, Sheila said, "I want to do a CBC, blood work to check your liver and kidneys just to make sure that they aren't affected, I'll try a MRI first and then a CT Scan, [possibly a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy, chest x-rays, I want to do extensive testing because I want to see just what stage we're working with here".

Penelope said, "what stage, how many stages are their"?, Sheila said, "4 and once we find out what stage you have then we can start with treatment", Penelope was numb, how could this be happening to her, was this real". Sheila listened as Penelope said, "once you find out what stage I have what treatments are available"?, Sheila gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "depending on the type you could have chemo, radiation, immunotherapy and a high dose chemotherapy and a stem cell transplant".

Penelope sat there not saying anything, she was in shock because yesterday she was fine, she doesn't feel any different than she ever did, how could this be happening"?, she looked up when Sheila said, "I bet you're wondering how this happened"?, she nodded her head and said, "what causes Hodgkins"?, Sheila took a deep breath as she readied herself to explain the disease.

She said, "lymphomas are that start in your bloodcells the onces called lymphocytes, it affects your immune system, that's another reason we need to see what stage you're in because the sooner we get you started with treatment the better". She nodded her head and said, "when do you want this testing to start, I mean is it today or can I have a few days to let it sink in or what"?, Sheila said, "the sooner we do the testing the better", their conversation stopped when Penelpoes cell started ringing.

Penelope said, "I'm sorry" and pulled her cell from her purse, she weakly smiled when she saw, "HOTSTUFF" flashing on the ID, she said, "it's Derek", Sheila nodded her head and said, "I'll step outside and give you some time alone". When Penelope was alone she took a deep breath and said, "hey hotstuff, are you on your way home"?, he said, "we sure are baby and I can't wait till we get there".

Penelope said, "how long will it be before you get home"?, he said, "maybe 5 hours give or take", she sighed and said, "I'll meet you at home okay, their is something that we need to talk about". Derek said, "that doesn't sound good, I can tell by the sound of your voice that something's up", Penelope said, "we'll talk when you get home my love".

Derek said, "I love you sweetness", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love you to", after the call ended she put her cell back in her purse and blew out a deep breath. Sheila walked back into the room and said, "is everything okay with Derek"?, Penelope said, "yeah, yeah, they're on their way home".

She looked at Sheila and said, "I want to talk to Derek and fill him in on what's going on and then tell my team and then come back and get started on that testing, if that's okay"?, Sheila nodded her head and said, "sure sweetie, sure". Penelope stood up and hugged her friend and said, "thank you for everything", Sheila said, "don't worry honey I'll do everything I can to help you with this".

Penelope hugged her again and said, "I know, I know" and then Sheila watched as her heartbroken friend walked from her office, Penelope was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Savannah smiling from the end of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 3

As Penelope pulled up into her garage her cell started ringing, she sighed and pulled it out but weakly smiled when she saw, "HOTSTUFF" flashing on her ID, she answered and said, "yes my love"?, Derek said, "sorry goddess but we got a call and have to head to California", Penelope said, "you're kidding me, please tell me that you're kidding me"?, he said, "sadly sweetness I can't".

Penelope said, "I just got home, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, spend some time with the kids, just loafing off", Derek said, "that doesn't sound like you are you sure you're alright"?, she said, "I promise when you get home I'll tell you everything". Derek sensing that he wasn't going to win this argument said, "alright alright, you win, you win".

She said, "I love you, please be careful", he said, "I will baby girl, I will and I love you to", hearing that made her smile widely, she climbed out of the car and said, "Kevin's covering for me today but if ya need me ya know where to find me". Derek said, "I'll call ya tonight, "she said, "until tonight sugar", he said, "until tonight momma, until tonight" and the call ended.

Penelope stepped inside her kitchen and saw the smiling face of her mother in law who had just got finished feeding the baby, Penelope smiled and said, "hello there princess". Fran said, "here you go mommy, she's missed you", Penelope kissed her daughters head and said, "and I've missed her", she looked around and said, "where's Hank"?, Fran said, "he's upstairs getting ready, Sarah and Desi are going to take him for some ice cream and then take him and the baby to the park".

Penelope said, "ohhh that sounds like fun, Hank will love that", Fran could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong and she asked, "is everything alright"?, Penelope looked up at her and said, "far from it Fran, far from it". Fran said, "wanna talk about it"?, she said, "sure but after Sarah and Desi take the kids to the park, okay"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "okay sweetheart".

A few minutes later Hank came bouncing down the stairs and said, "mommyyyyyy" as he ran over to her, she kissed the top of his head and said, "I hear you're going to park"?, the little boy said, "uh huh". Penelope said, "you gonna feed the ducks"?, he grinned and said, "yeahhhhhhhh", Sarah smiled and said, "he loves doing that".

Penelope said, "he always has", Penelope handed Desi the baby and said, "have fun little one", Desi said, "you wanna come with us"?, Penelope said, "not today, raincheck"?, Desi said, "absolutely" as they headed toward the front door. Hank turned around and said, "byeeeee momma, lub you", Penelope said, "I love you to baby, have fun", the last thing she heard was her son saying, "kayyyyyyy" as he giggled and ran out the door.

Fran walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside Penelope and said, "what happened Penelope"?, Penelope looked up at her mother in law and said, "I got bad news Fran, really bad news". Fran said, "what news did you get"?, Penelope said, "I've got" and then she stood up and walked across the room to the fireplace and said, "I've got Hodgkins Lymphoma Fran".

Fran stood up and walked over to her and said, "oh honey I'm so sorry" as she pulled her into her arms", Penelope held on to Fran like if she let go she'd drift away and never come back. The two women stood there holding each other for a few minutes before Penelope pulled away and said, "why Fran, why me"?, Fran opened her mouth to tell her she didn't know why and that's when Penelope picked up a vase and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Fran knew that Penelope needed this, she needed to get it all out and she then watched as Penelope grabbed several figurines and shattered them, she then walked over and said, "whyyyyyyyy" as she threw a paperweight through the living room window. Frans heart was breaking for the woman that she considered her daughter and it broke even more as she watched her drop to her knees and sob, "WHY ME, WHY FRAN, WHY" as Fran dropped to her knees and said, "I don't know honey, I don't know" as she rocked the shattered woman back and forth trying to console her.


	4. Chapter 4

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 4

A long time later Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to destroy the house like this", Fran said, "honey you needed to let it all out, don't apologize for that". The two women got up and walked to the couch where they sat down and Fran said, "have you told Derek yet"?, she shook her head and said, "I can't tell him this while he's out on a case, he won't be focusing on his job and he could get hurt or worse Fran".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree, he's gonna be mad that you kept it from him but I agree with you every step of the way", Penelope said, "when he gets home I'm going to tell him, I promise". Fran said, "what did your doctor tell you about your condition, do you know what stage you're in"?, Penelope said, "not yet, she said that their is a lot of tests I need to do first", Fran nodded her head in agreement and said, "that's true but the sooner you get your tests done the sooner you can start your treatment".

Penelope said, "I'm scared Fran, I've never been more scared of anything in my life", she nodded her head and said, "that's totally understandable Penelope". Penelope said, "I don't want to die Fran", Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "honey just because you have Hodgkins doesn't mean you're going to die, if it's treated early enough it's totally treatable".

Penelope said, "I have so much testing to go through and with Derek not here I don't want to go through them alone", she said, "you won't be going through them alone, I'll be with you every step of the way". She weakly smiled and said, "I can't ask you to do that", Fran said, "you didn't have to ask sweetheart, I'm offering" and Penelope said, "thank you, thank you so much" causing Fran to smile as she hugged the heartbroken woman.

Meanwhile at the hospital Savannah knew that Penelope would probably be having a lot of tests done, especially bloodwork and if she was going to be able to change more results she'd have to have access to the lab but howwwwww" and then she looked up and saw the handsome lab supervisor and said, "hmmmmm yes, yes, that will work" as she got up and walked over to him.

He looked up from his computer and said, "oh hey Savannah", Savannah smiled and said, "hey Anthony, how are you today"?, he said, "fine, what about you"?, she said, "I'm good". He smiled and said, "that's good", she said, "I was wondering something", he said, "what's that"?, Savannah said, "what are you doing tonight"?, he said, "nothing why"?, she smiled and said, "how about you come over to my place for some dinner"?, he said, "you want me to come over to your place tonight for dinner"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "I sure do, unless you don't want to".

Anthony said, "oh no, no I want you, I mean I want to", she picked up a piece of paper from the desk and wrote her address down and handed it to him and said, "see ya at 7". He smiled and said, "yes, yes you will" and then he watched as she turned and walked away, she smiled and said, "gotcha" as she disappeared round the corner.

At Derek and Penelopes Fran looks at her daughter in law and says, "how about I fix us something to eat, I bet you haven't eaten today have you"?, Penelope said, "I'm not very hungry". Fran said, "you need to eat, you have to keep your strength up", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

Fran stood up and said, "how about I fix chicken alfredo"?, Penelope smiled and said, "you're to good to me", Fran grinned as she walked by her and into the kitchen. Penelope laid her head against the back of the couch and sighed dreadingly, dreading the tests she'd have to go through, the pain but most of all she dreaded telling Derek and the rest of her family about her condition.


	5. Chapter 5

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 5

Later that evening Penelope was holding her daughter as she slept and tears streamed down her cheeks as she wondered how many more nights she'd be able to hold her daughter. She wiped away the tears and said to herself, "I love you all so much but what if, what if we're not able to catch this in time, what if you my precious angel are forced to grow up without me"?, she blew out a deep breath and forced a smile on her face as Hank came running over to her giggling.

Shortly after they ate their dinner Fran cleaned up the mess from the glass and called and had another window put in and Penelope kept apologizing over and over to which she heard, "you've got nothing to be sorry for". Penelope knew that she wasn't alone in this, she knew that she would have Derek, Fran and the rest of their family and she would need them all, each and every step of the way.

Meanwhile at Savannahs she was setting the seduction scene, she had to get Anthony into bed and keep him happy, more than happy she would have to keep him satisfied until she got her business with Penelope handled. She was wearing a strapless red dress and the room was filled with soft romantic music and the aroma of food she had delivered for her night of sex with Anthony.

She was then pulled to reality when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and said, "you can do this Vannah" before she opened the door and saw the smiling face of the man she'd have the great pleasure of fooling into a relationship. She said, "come in handsome, come in" as she stepped aside.

Anthony handed her some roses and said, "for you beautiful", she smelled the flowers and said, "thank you, they're beautiful", he walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "so are you". Savannah said, "how aboutttttt we have a drink and relax"?, he said, "we could do that orrrrrrrrr"?, and he crashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

Across town Penelope smiles as she looks down at her sleeping angels, she can't imagine her life without them, without Derek or their family and as she turns away she wonders just how things are going to work out. She walked into her bedroom and pulled the covers back and crawled into bed, the bed she shared with the love of her life.

As she rolled over onto her side she pulled his pillow into her arms and hugged it, wishing, wishing that Derek was there with her, she needed him so much right now but unfortunately he was across the map in California. She blew out a deep breath as she wondered just how she was going to tell him, tell her family that she was sick, terminally sick.

At Savannahs she collapses against Anthonys chest and says, "that was amazing", he wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips gently and says, "yes, yes it was, you're something else Savannah". She smiles and says, "you have no idea" as she claims his lips with hers again and again and it's not very long before he's ready to go for round 2 of many that night because she knows that if she doesn't keep him interested in her that her plan won't work soooooo she figured the more sex she gives him the more interested he'd become and from the looks of how he was thrusting in and out of her so far her plan was working and working better than expected.

Penelope was laying on the bed watching tv when her cell rings, she smiles and says, "you've got to stop calling me my husband is a jealous man", Derek laughs and says, "he better be because you are a beautiful woman, a woman that needs to have her needs met". Penelope said, "ohhhh how I wish you were here with me right now".

Derek said, "I want that to baby, I want that so much", she said, "how's the case going"?, he said, "so far we have a few suspects but no actual proof on who the unsub is". Penelope sighed and said, "don't worry my love you'll find him, you and my team of crime fighters are the best", Derek said, "I love you", she said, "what's not to love"?, and he laughed and said, "so true beautiful, so true" and they talked for a few more minutes before the call ended because another body had turned up.

Before the call ended Penelope said, "be careful handsome", he said, "always goddess, always" as the call ended, Penelope smiled and hugged Dereks pillow again and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she found herself falling asleep and the smell of Dereks aftershave was a big help to her, it made her senses think that Derek was there beside her, a fact that she wished was true as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 6

Early the next morning after talking to Fran Penelope called her friend and doctor and agreed to go ahead and do the blood work, CT scan, MRI and X-rays that she felt needed. Her friend Sheila totally understood why she wanted to wait to do the other tests when her husband got home and would be able to be there and she agreed whole heartedly.

Savannah was sitting at the nurses station doing paperwork when Sheila walked over to Anthony and said, "Anthony I have a patient that is coming for some blood work, I want a CBC and I want her liver and kidney functions also". Anthony nodded his head and said, "yes mam" and Sheila said, "she'll always be having a CT scan, MRI and maybe X- rays so that I can find out what I'm working with in this case".

Anthony said, "when Penelope arrives just send her to the lab and I'll get her blood work done immediately so that by the time her other tests are done the results of her blood work should be ready". Sheila said, "thank you Anthony", he smiled an said, "you're very welcome doctor" as he turned and walked back toward his lab.

Savannah looked back down at her paperwork and knew that she was going to have to pay Anthony a little sex house call in the lab so that she can have access to Penelopes blood work and other test results. She smiled and thought, "you deserve everything that's coming your way Penelope baby girl Morgan", she then bit down on her bottom lip as she started thinking about other ways she can hurt Penelope.

Meanwhile Penelope is kissing her son and daughter and Hank said, "me go momma, me go"? she said, "no honey, not this time but how about when daddy gets home me, you, him and your little sister do something together"?, he giggled and clapped his hands and said, "kay momma". He threw his arms around her and said, "lub you momma".

Penelope kissed the top of his head again and said, "and mommy loves you to sweetie", Fran said, "now you be a good boy and nana will bring you back a surprise", Hank said, "saprize"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes surprise". He said, "me good nana, me good", Penelope said, "of course you are baby boy, now mommy and nana will be back later" and Hank waved and said, "byeeeeeeeeee byeeeeee" as they walked out the front door.

About half an hour later Penelope and Fran walked into the lab, Anthony looked up and said, "may I help you"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak and that's when Sheila walked into the room. She handed Anthony Penelopes chart and said, "this is Penelope Garcia Morgan, I discussed with you earlier what tests I needed run on her".

He nodded his head and said, "yes mam", he then looked at Penelope and said, "please have a seat mam and I'll get your blood work completed", Penelope blew out a deep breath as she sat down. Anthony gathered his materials and then walked back over to Penelope and started doing her blood work, a few minutes and several tubes of blood later he put a bandaid on her arm and said, "there you go mam, the hard part's over for today".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", Sheila then said, "I'll go with you to imaging while you have your testing done", Penelope nodded her head yes as she took a deep breath. As they walked down the hall they walked right by the room Savannah was hiding in, she grinned happily as she watched the broken Penelope walk by the door.

She said, "just wait baby girl, just wait till everything gets in full swing, you're about to get the ride of your life", she then closed the door and looked down at her watch, she decided that she'd wait for a little while before heading for a quickie with Anthony in the lab. Meanwhile Penelope was following Sheila down the hall toward the imaging center.

Some time later Savannah walks into lab and looks around, she sighs happily as she finds that her and Anthony are in there alone, she walks over to him and says, "hello lover". He grins and says, "hello yourself gorgeous", she said, "whatcha doin"?, he said, "just putting some test results in a chart, what are you up to today"?, Savannah walked over and ran her palm over his crotch and said, "I just can't get what happened between us last night out of my mind".

Anthony put his hand on hers and said, "I can't either but we can't do this here", she unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside and starts, stroking him and she said, "but I need you, I can't wait". He looked around and said, "I have a few minutes, the rest of her tests won't be back yet", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently at first and then deepened it by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air, she said, "I need you inside me now", he looked around and said, "give me 2 minutes and I'll fix us a place". She nodded her head yes in agreement and when he walked into the other room she opened Penelopes chart and said, "oh no, no this just won't do" and changed some of the critical parts and then seconds before he stepped to the door she reprinted another copy and slid it into Penelopes chart.

Anthony said, "I'm ready for ya", Savannah turned around and said, "well here I come stallion" as they walked into the storage room and Anthony closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 7

Penelope and Fran sat quietly across from Sheila as she looked at Penelopes results, she then looked up and said, "well Penelope it seems as though you're in the first stage, which is a good thing". Penelope said, "good thing"?, Sheila nodded her head and said, "yes, a very good thing".

Both women listened as she said, "that means that the sooner we get started on your treatment the better and the sooner we can help you get rid of this disease". Penelope smiled and said, "so when do we need to get started and what are we going to do"?, Sheila said, "I know that you want to talk to your husband and family first, do you have any idea when they will be home"?, she opened her mouth to speak and that's when she got a text.

She said, "excuse me" and pulled her cell out and saw that it was from Derek, she sighed when she read it, she looked up at Sheila and said, "the teams on it's way home, they should be here this afternoon". Fran gently squeezed her hand as she said, "and when he gets home I'm going to tell him".

Sheila said, "the treatment we're going to try is chemotherapy", Penelope listened as she said, "we'll try you at 3 treatments a week for a round of 6 weeks and then recheck you and see how things are going". Penelope nodded her head and said, "and then we'll see what needs to be done"?, Sheila nodded her head and said, "yes, if things are about the same we'll do a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy, that will help us see if the chemotherapy is helping".

Penelope said, "so today's Monday when would you like to schedule to get things started"?, Sheila said, "well the sooner the better, the first thing we need to do is get a chemo port put in". Penelope said, "port"?, Fran said, "it makes it easier for you to get your chemo, that way they won't have to keep sticking you over and over, it will make it easier for you".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm all for easy", Sheila said, "how about we put the port in after you talk to your husband and family and then we'll start your therapy a week later". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good, the sooner we get this started the sooner I'll be done, right"?, Fran and Sheila both smiled at her and in unison said, "right".

At the nurses station Savannah sat smiling, so far she had been able to make not only Penelope but her doctor think that Penelope had a fatal disease. As she glanced up she saw Penelope and Fran walking out of Sheilas office, she inwardly laughed and said, "just wait, just wait till they pump your body full of poison, poison that you don't even need".

Penelope and Fran headed down the hall toward the elevator and when they stepped on and the doors closed Savannah said, "I'm no where near through with you Penelope, no where through". Meanwhile outside Penelope said, "I'll tell Derek and Dave when they get home and then tomorrow I'll go to the BAU and tell the rest of the family".

Fran said, "and I'll be here with you every step of the way", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran, thanks for being here with me today". Fran gently squeezed her hand and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be than here by your side, supporting you" and Penelope reached up and wiped away the stray tear that slid down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 8

Penelope and Fran were playing with the kids when Derek and Dave walked through the door, Hank jumped up and ran over to Derek squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyy". Derek scooped up the little boy and said, "hi buddy, did you miss daddy"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh disssss much" as he spread out his little arms.

Derek said, "wow that much"?, he said, "uh huh daddy", Dave said, "what about me, did you miss me"?, Hank said, "yepppppp" as he threw his little arms around his neck. Derek walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek and then kissed the baby on the top of the head before finally getting to kiss his wife on the lips.

She said, "welcome home handsome", Derek said, "good to be home baby girl, good to be home", Penelope handed the baby to him and said, "she's missed her daddy". Derek smiled and said, "and her daddy has missed her to" as he held the little girl close.

Dave said, "we got text, what's up kitten"?, Fran said, "hold that thought for a few minutes my love" as Sarah walked into the living room and said, "here big brother let me take her and get her changed". Derek said, "thanks Sarah".

Hank looked up when she said, "Hank why don't you come with me, we'll watch a cartoon upstairs", he jumped up and said, "kayyyyy" as he ran up beside her. Derek could tell that something was really wrong and when Sarah had disappeared up the stairs with the babies he looked at his wife and mother and said, "alright, spill it, what's wrong"?, Penelope and Fran looked at each other and then at their husbands.

Penelope sat down beside Derek and said, "I went to the doctor to get my results", Derek said, "did she find something wrong"?, Penelope intertwined fingers with him and said, "yes handsome". Derek said, "you scaring me baby girl, what aren't you telling me"?, she said, "handsome I have Hodgkins Lymphoma stage 1".

Derek and Dave sat there in shock and Derek shook his head and said, "no, no you don't, please tell me that I heard you wrong". Penelope said, "I wish I could Derek", Dave said, "ohhhh kitten", she said, "it's okay papa bear".

Derek stood up and said, "no baby it's far from okay, why didn't you tell me sooner, why didn't you tell me when you first found out"?, she said, "because you were away on a case, I couldn't tell you that and have you not on your game".

Derek said, "you're more important to me than that job, I'm your husband you should have told me", she said, "I'm telling you now". He shook his head and said, "I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW", she said, "yes, yes you did but what if I'd told you while you were away and you got hurt or worse, I couldn't take that chance Derek, I just couldn't" and she got up and ran out into the back yard.

Fran said, "Derek I know you're angry but she only did it to keep you safe", he ran his hand over his head and said, "I love her so much momma, I can't lose her, we can't lose her, not now, not ever". Fran said, "she needs us more now than she ever has before".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I know momma, I know", Dave said, "go to her son, let her know how much you love her". He sighed and turned around and headed out into the back yard, he saw his beautiful wife in the swing so he made his way down to her.

He said, "can I join you"?, she said, "of course", he sat down beside her and said, "I love you so much", she said, "and I love you" as she intertwined their fingers. Derek said, "I'm so sorry baby", she said, "don't be handsome, you didn't do anything wrong".

He said, "I yelled at you", she said, "you're angry with me and you have every right", he said, "but now I understand why you didn't tell me". She said, "you do"?, he said, "I do, I know that you didn't want to put my life in danger because I would have been thinking about you and not my job".

Penelope said, "I can't lose you hotstuff", he said, "and I can't lose you, you baby girl are my life", she caressed his cheek and said, "and you're mine, you, our babies and our family are my life". Derek kissed her lips and then said, "so what do we do now"?, Penelope sighed as she started telling Derek everything that Sheila had told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 9

When Penelope was finished filling Derek in on what the doctor said he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "well then Wednesday we'll go in and you can get your port and then we'll spend the next 6 days doing family things and spending a lot of quality time alone".

She cupped his face with her free hand and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Morgan, I always have and I always will". She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I was thinking that tomorrow I would go to the BAU and filled the rest of the team in on what's going on so that way I can get a temporary leave of absence".

He nodded his head and said, "and I'll get one because I'm going to be with you every step of the way", she smiled at him and said, "I knew their was a reason I married you". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and here I thought you loved me for my smoking hot body"?, she grinned and said, "well yeah you do have that working for ya" and they both laughed.

A few minutes later Dave and Fran walked outside and Fran said, "I filled Dave in on everything", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you Fran", she winked and said, "that's what family does sweetie". Dave sat down across from Penelope and said, "so what are your plans kitten"?, she said, "well tomorrow I'm going to go talk to Hotch and the rest of the team and fill them in on what's going on, talk about a temporary leave".

Dave nodded his head and said, "and of course you know that we're all here for you, right"?, she smiled and said, "I do papa bear", he put his hand on her knee and said, "we love you Penelope, we love you with all of our hearts and we'll do anything we can to help you as you go through this".

Penelope said, "I love all of you to, you are all part of my heart and I don't know what I'd do without you", Derek said, "and you're never gonna have to find out". Dave and Fran in unison said, "that's right", causing her to smile as she laid her head back down on her husbands strong broad shoulder and closed her eyes.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I take it Sarah and Desi know"?, Fran said, "yeah, we filled them in already", Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm glad they're here, right now we need all the family we can get'. Fran said, "that's what Desi said to", Derek sighed happily and said, "so sweetness, how about Wednesday night if you feel like it we have a movie night with everybody"?, she smiled and said, "I love that idea" and he said, "consider it done" as he rested his head against hers.

As the night continued Dave and Fran left the couple alone and Sarah and Desi took the kids back to their place, they had moved to Virginia last year and shared an apartment a few blocks away. The two girls knew that right now the couple needed some quality husband and wife time, to talk, to connect and be there for each other.

When they walked into their bedroom Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Derek can you make love to me"?, he started removing her clothes and said, "all night long baby girl, all night long". It wasn't long before clothes were forgotten as the couple started making slow, passionate love.


	10. Chapter 10

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 10

Penelope woke up the next morning and sighed happily, she then felt her husbands lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "morning hotstuff", he said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl". She giggled and said, "you already have sugar, you already have", as the couple made love over and over the night before they hung on to each other for dear life, each kiss, each caress, each thrust everything was perfect, they made love each time like it was their last time just in case it was.

Derek smiled against her neck and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "good, relieved that you and Dave know now but worried about how the teams going to take the news". Derek said, "they love you baby girl and it's going to rip their hearts out just like it did to all of us", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "Derek what if these treatments don't work"?, he put his finger over her lips and said, "don't say that, from now on we're only going to think good thoughts sweetness, good thoughts". She kissed his lips gently and said, "alright angel fish, anything for you", he winked at her and said, "how about we take a shower and then grab some of your favorite muffins and coffee on the way to the office"?, she said, "I'll take a shower with you on one condition".

He said, "and that condition issssss"?, she kissed his lips and said, "if you wash my back", he grinned and said, "ohhhh baby I'll wash every inch of your perfect body". She threw back the covers and said, 'catch me if you cannnnn", he laughed and said, "ohhhh you're gonna get it" as he chased her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile at Savannahs place she collapses against Anthonys chest, he runs his hand down her back and says, "now that's the way I like to start the day, how about you"?, she kissed his lips and said, "most definitely". Anthony said, "I love spending time with you Savannah, I love" and before he could tell her that he was falling in love with her she crashed her lips against his.

About 90 minutes later Penelope and Derek are standing outside Hotchs office door, she takes a deep breath and blows it out as she raises her hand and gently knocks. Hotch looks up from his paperwork and says, "come in", the door opens and Derek and Penelope step inside and she says, "bossman I need to talk to you for a minute".

He nods his head and said, "sure Garcia", she sits down and says, "I had my annual checkup while you guys were gone on your last cases and I got some bad news". Hotch said, "what kind of news"?, she said, "sir I was diagnosed with stage 1 Hodgkins Lymphoma", he said, "ohhhh Garcia I'm so sorry".

She said, "don't be Charlie Brown, it's not your fault", he said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "tomorrow I'm going to go have my chemo port put in and then next week I will start my treatments". Derek said, "we wanted to tell you first and then we want to tell the rest of the team", he nodded his head and said, "how about I text them and tell them to come to the round table room"?, Penelope said, "thank you bossman", he stood up and walked around to her and hugged her tight and said, "I'm here for you, we're all here for you", she smiled and said, "thank you, that means the world to me".

Hotch picked up his cell and sent the others a text and then the three of them headed to the round table room, before the others arrived he said, "I take it Dave, Fran and the girls already know"?, she nodded her head and said, "right". Their attention then turned to the door as JJ, Emily, Reid and Dave walked through the door.

Hotch said, "the reason I asked you all in here this morning isn't a case, Penelope has something that she needs to talk to you all about", their attention then went to a very nervous Penelope. She took a deep breath and said, "you all know that I had my annual check up the other day", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

She said, "I got my results and my doctor found something", Reid said, "found what Garcia"?, she said, "well boy wonder she found out that I have stage 1 Hodgkins Lymphoma". He shook his head and said, "but you aren't showing any signs, nothing but being tired, are you sure"?, she hugged him and said, "I'm sure Reid".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "you're going to beat this and I'm going to help you", JJ and Emily looked at each other and then her and said, "us to" as they hugged her. When they pulled away she said, "tomorrow I'm going to have my chemo port put in and then next week I start my chemo".

JJ and Emily wiped away the tears that were streaming down their faces and JJ said, "if their is anything you need please don't hesitate to let us know". Penelope said, "right now all I need is your prayers and your strength", Reid said, "you've got it", JJ said, "absolutely", Emily said, "always PG, Hotch said, 'count on it Garcia" and Dave said, "anything for you kitten".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "so bossman I'm going to need to be put on emergency leave, temporary of course", Derek said, "I know that it's going to make the team short but I'm gonna need the time off to". Hotch said, "don't worry about it, I'll take care of it, the two of you can take all the time you need".

JJ said, "what are you going to do now"?, Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "now I would like to ask all of you to come over tonight and bring Henry and Jackers for a family movie night". Everybody smiled and instantly agreed and she said, "good, we'll pig out on pizza and chips, soda, candy, cookies, everything that's bad for us" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope looked around at everybody and said, "I hope that you all know how much I love you", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and said, "we do, we do". Derek rubbed her shoulders and said, "now what do you want to do sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "now I'd like to see my babies, spend the afternoon doing things with them".

Derek said, "how about we have a picnic in the park that way Hank can feed the ducks"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh I love that idea" as she headed toward the door. Before stepping out into the hall with her husband she looked at her family and said, "I love you", with tears streaming down their faces they all said, "we love you to" and then they watched as the smiling couple intertwined fingers and headed down the stairs and toward the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 11

Derek stopped at the store and picked up some of his, Hanks and Penelopes favorites before they headed home, he then smiled as they headed inside the house. Penelope had called the girls and they had Hank and Jennifer ready to go when they got home, Hank was so excited because he was going to get to feed the ducks.

Penelope smiled as she looked down at her little angel, she looked so adorable in her little sundress, she picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek and said, "mommy loves you". Derek walked back into the living room and pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures of Penelope with the kids.

When Penelope put the baby back into her car seat Derek said, "I'm ready when you are sweetness", she looked at him and said, "we're ready aren't we Hank"?, the little boy jumped up and down and said, "yeppppppp" as he slid his hand in his fathers. Derek and Penelope smiled at Sarah and Desi and Penelope said, "thank you so much for watching them last night and for getting them ready for us".

Sarah and Desi both hugged her and said, "you're very welcome", Desi wiped her eyes and said, "go, have fun and take lots of pictures", Derek smiled and said, "ohhhh you don't have to worry about that little sister" as they headed toward the door. As they watched the little family pull away from the curb the sisters hugged each other and finally allowed the tears to flow.

When they got to the park Derek got the baby out of her car seat and put her in her stroller, he then got Hank and finally the food as Penelope stood there smiling. She loved the man in front of her, she loved him with everything inside her, he was her best friend, her lover, the best thing that had ever happened to her, the other part of her heart and definitely her rock.

As they walked toward the pond Hank said, "wook momma deres da ducks", Penelope said, "yeah there they are" and he giggled as he ran over and said, "hiiiiiiii duckiessssss". Derek laughed and said, "I think he gets that from you", she winked at him and said, "I think he does to, you know I am such the animal lover".

Derek kissed her lips and said, 'that you are gorgeous, that you are", he then spread out the blanket and put the basket down and said, "come on buddy, it's time to eat". The little boy waved at the ducks and then turned around and ran over and dropped to his knees on the blanket with his mommy, daddy and little sister.

As they ate Penelope smiled and looked around at the park, it was so beautiful today, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything was perfect for her and her family. The little family ate, laughed and had a great time together and of course Derek snapped picture after picture of him with his family.

He wanted Penelope to have plenty of pictures showing happy times while she would be recovering, as he sat across from her on the blanket he knew that she would beat this, she would be better again and very soon. By the time they went home a few hours later both Hank and Jennifer were sound asleep.

Derek smiled as he laid their sleeping daughter into her crib, he then looked across the hall and saw Penelope laying Hank down, he watched her gently kiss the top of his little head before turning around and walking out into the hall. Derek whispered, "mommy and daddy love you princess" before joining his wife in the hall.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well the family will be here in a few hours", Derek nodded his head and said, "that they will, what would you like to do now"?, Penelope said, "do you know what would make this day perfect"?, he said, "you name it and it's yours"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "make love to me hotstuff, make me yours over and over".

He picked her up and carried her into their room and said, "your wish is my command", it was only a matter of a few minutes before the couple were rolling around on the bed making mad passionate love. As they made love they blocked out everything, in that moment the only people in the world were the two of them and they were doing what they did best, heal each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 12

Penelope collapsed against her husbands body gasping for air, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and winked and said, "you're telling me, I'll be lucky if I can walk" causing Derek to laugh. He looked at his watch and said, "we need to get up and get dressed and get the babies ready, it's almost time for the team to get here".

She rolled off of him and got out of the bed and said, "how about a quick shower"?, he said, "woman don't you ever get enough"?, she said, "of my own personal chocolate God nooooooo". He threw the cover back and said, "woman you're gonna get it", she sighed and shook her butt in his face and said, "promises promises".

Derek said, "I'll promise you" and she squealed as he chased her into the bathroom, they came out a few minutes later dried and dressed and headed she headed into the nursery and Derek headed in to get Hank up and ready. They had walked into the living room and Penelope was getting ready to feed the baby when somebody knocked on the door.

Penelope said, "can you get the door, I'm going to feed the baby"?, he said, "on it sweetness" as he walked to the door, when the door opened he saw the smiling face of his mom and step father. He said, "come in, come in". Fran said, "I brought some brownies", Dave said, "and I figured that you and kitten were busy sooooo I ordered the pizzas and they should be here in a few minutes".

Derek said, "what can I say man, what can I say"?, Fran said, "TMI baby boy, TMI" as she strolled by Derek and headed into the kitchen to join Penelope and the baby. Hank looked up and saw Dave and went running across the room squealing, nonnoooooooooo" and he jumped into Daves arms and hugged him tight.

Penelope looked up from Jennifer and said, "Frannnnnn"?, she put the brownies on the counter and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "happy, happy and satisfied". Fran laughed and said, "that's good, I'm glad", she then walked over and rubbed the baby on the top of the head and said, "and how is our little princess"?, Penelope said, "she's good, she woke up hungry so mommy's giving her some num nums' causing Fran to grin.

A few minutes later when Penelope, Fran and Jennifer walked into the living room they saw the last of their family walking through the door, Derek said, "there's my girls" and walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek, the baby on the top of the head and Penelope on the lips. Reid smiled and said, "Henry had a request for tonight".

Penelope said, "and what does my Henrymiester want"?, JJ laughed and said, "he wants to know if we can watch the minions movie first"?, Penelope smiled down at the little boy and said, "we sure can". Henry was jumping up and down when the pizza delivery boy knocked on the door, Derek and Hotch walked over and got the pizzas and after giving the boy a huge tip for delivering the pizzas they walked back in to join the others.

Fran, Sarah and Desi pushed a huge tray into the room and it was covered with cups filled with ice, soda, chips, cookies, brownies, everything that would make movie night fun. Derek laughed as Reid took a bite of one of the peppers and said, "ohhhhhh that's hottttttttt", Penelope said, "eat a bite of bread boy wonder it'll help", Reid took a bite of bread and said, "thanks Garcia", she winked and said, "any time sugar" as everybody started digging into the delicious food so that they could spend the rest of the evening watching movies and enjoying everybodys company.


	13. Chapter 13

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 13

As the ending credits of Minions were rolling up Hotch looked down and said, "it looks like they're out", Emily said, "maybe we better call it a night"?, Penelope said, "why don't you all just stay tonight"?, Reid said, "are you sure, you're got a big day tomorrow".

Penelope said, "I'm sure, come on stay, we can watch more movies, talk, eat more food that's sooooo not good for us". Dave winked at her and said, "I'm up for it, what about you guys"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "we can put Henry and Jack in the room with Hank", Reid said, "how a bout we get them tucked in for the night"?, Penelope said, "I'll go put the baby down". Emily smiled as she watched Penelope gently get up and carry the baby toward the stairs.

Across town Anthony collapses on the bed beside Savannah and says, "woman I believe you're trying to kill me", she giggled as she laid her head on his chest and said, "just trying to keep you interested". He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "you don't have to worry about that".

Savannah said, "I love spending time with you", Anthony brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "and I love spending time with you to Savannah". She said, "I'm starving, how about we grab something to eat"?, he said, "I'm definitely up for that", as they slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Meanwhile at casa Morgan everybody was all back together in the living room and Derek said, "okay what are we going to watch now"?, Penelope said, "what about Madea, I love her". Derek laughed and said, "what about Diary Of A Mad Woman"?, JJ said, "you know their is a man in that story that reminds me of you Morgan".

Derek said, "of me"?, Reid said, "I don't see it, I don't see it at all", Penelope said, "ohhh that handsome man with the" and Derek said, "hey woman I'm the only handsome man you need to worry about". She kissed his lips and said, "awww are you getting jealous puddin pop"?, he said, "woman I'm all the man that you can handle".

She sighed and said, "ain't that the truth" as she laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of his head and said, "and you're all the woman I need, now and forever". She winked at him and said, "quit stalling hotstuff and put that handsome man on my screen".

Derek laughed and shook his head as he put the movie on, the women were quiet through most of the movie while the men talked. Emily looked at Morgan and said, "shhhhhh I can't here him"?, Derek said, "Em I" and JJ shot him a look and he held up his hands and said, "sorry, sorryyyyyyy" as the men all laughed.

Several hours and 2 movies later Penelope was peacefully sleeping on her husbands shoulder, JJ and Emily yawned and Emily said, "awwwww bless her heart, she's finally sleeping". Derek said, "I think we're gonna call it a night, their are plenty of rooms so help yourself guys and we'll see you in the morning".

Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they got up and started getting ready to head to bed, Dave and Fran decided that they'd take the bedroom downstairs and the others headed upstairs. When Derek carried Penelope into their room he laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

He then walked around to his side of the bed and toed off his shoes and pulled his pants off and kicked them aside before laying down beside his exhausted wife. He scooted close to Penelope and gently wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you baby girl".

She sighed happily and then the sound of light snoring filled the room, he grinned and then closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 14

The next morning Penelope woke up to the most amazing aroma, she sat up and said, "I smell chocolate muffins", Derek raised up and said, "ohhhh I smell em to baby girl". They both got up and got dressed and headed downstairs to join the others.

Fran said, "good morning babies", Penelope smiled and said, "good morning Fran" as she walked over and joined the others at the table. Dave said, "we know that you can't eat a big breakfast so Fran wanted to fix some homemade muffins for everybody this morning".

Penelope took a bite and closed her eyes and said, "ohhhh Fran this is heavenly, just heavenly", Derek kissed Penelope on the cheek and smiled. Fran said, "we know that today's a big day for you and I figured that you would wan something light sooooo I thought chocolate muffins".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh you can never go wrong with chocolate" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement as they continued eating their muffins and drinking their coffee. About half an hour later Penelope said, "I really dread this, is that wrong of me"?, Fran said, "no honey it's not wrong, we know that you dread it and we dread it for you".

Derek wrapped his arm around her and hugged her and said, "but know that we're going to be here with you every step of the way sweetness". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you because I don't know what I'd do without you, any of you" causing everybody to smile.

Dave said, "we're not going anywhere kitten, we're here for you anytime you need us", Penelope said, "I'm gonna need all of you that's for sure". Emily said, "and you've got us, all of us, if you need anything just let us know and we'll do what we can to help you".

Penelope played with her kids for a few minutes before she said, "well I guess it's time that I get this show on the road". Derek said, "are you ready goddess"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess" as they turned and headed toward the door.

Their family was standing on the porch waving as Derek and Penelope pulled away from the curb, a few minutes later they were walking into the hospital where they met Sheila. She smiled and said, "their is something that I need to talk to you about".

Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "no, no, I was going over your case and I wanted to see if for now instead of getting the port if we could just put the needle in like an IV"?, Penelope said, "can you do it that way"?, she said, "we can and since you'll be on a drip it will just feel like you're getting fluids".

Derek said, "can I stay with her"?, she nodded her head and said, "you sure can, you can sit with her, read to her, she can read a book or magazine or she can rest". Derek said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I did handsome, I did".

Sheila said, "so what do you think about just doing it like an IV"?, Penelope said, "I say we try that for now and see how things go". Sheila nodded her head and said, "follow me I have a video that I'd like for you and Derek to watch", Derek said, "a video"?, she said, "yes, it will show you what to expect while she's having her chemo".

Penelope said, "will it show me what will be happening to me"?, she said, "it will be showing you what you're body will be going through while you have your treatments, some things that you can do and some things that you're not suppose to do, just a little movie to give you the ins and outs of chemo pretty much".

Derek said, "so since she won't be having her port put in does this change her schedule"?, Sheila said, "yes, since she's going to do it this way we can start tomorrow". Penelope said, "how long will it take for my treatment"?, Sheila said, "it will take a few hours for each treatment".

Derek said, "so are you still going to stick to the 3 treatments a week for now"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am and then after she has a few weeks of treatments behind her we'll do another CT scan and see how things are going". Penelope said, "so we can see if the meds are working"?, Sheila said, "correct".

The trio walks into a room and they sit down at a table and Sheila turns the tv on and pushes play on the VCR player and they all watch as the movie starts playing. Meanwhile in the hospital Savannah is being felt up in the lab by her unbeknowing co conspirator.

She closes her eyes and as Anthonys fingers touch her breast she imagines it's Dereks hand, she feels his fingers tweaking her nipple and she's getting aroused, very aroused. She runs her palm over his crotch and says, "I need you inside me now".

Anthony quickly unzips his pants and pulls them and his boxers down over his hips, he puts her up on the counter and moves between her legs. He pulls her to the end of the counter and she moans in pleasure as he thrusts himself inside her hard and fast.

As she wraps her legs around his waist she closes her eyes and sees Dereks face, she bites down on her bottom lip and inwardly moans as his thrusts get harder and deeper. It doesn't take long before Savannah collapses against his body, he kisses the top of her head and said, "I'm falling in love with you Savannah".

She looks up at him and smiles and says, "I'm falling in love with you to" and before she calls him the wrong name, before she calls him Derek she claims his lips with his in a fiery kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 15

After finishing with the movie Penelope looked at Sheila and said, "so what are my chances of getting a full recovery since we're starting so early in the progression"?, Sheila said, "right now I'd say about 75%". Penelope smiled and said, "that's great news".

Derek said, "that's the best news we've heard", Sheila said, "so how about we start your treatment about 9 in the morning, are you okay with that"?, Penelope looked at Derek and he said, "what do you think baby girl"?, she said, "let's do it".

Sheila said, "alright then, we'll see you in the morning at 9 to start your treatment", they all 3 stood up and walked toward the door. Penelope said, "ohhhh can I bring my knitting and work on it"?, Sheila said, "if you want to that's fine, that's fine".

Penelope said, "I'll have my hotstuff and my knitting, I'll be all set", Sheila said, "having a good attitude like you've got will go a long way". Penelope said, "I'm going to be fine, I just know it", Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "that's right sweetness, that's right".

As they walked out of the hospital Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "so what do you want to do today baby girl"?, she said, "ohhhh I've got a good idea". Derek said, "lay it on me gorgeous", Penelope said, "why don't we go to the fair, it's on the pier this week, whey don't we see if everybody wants to go"?, Derek pulled his cell out and sent a group text and almost instantly everybody responded with a "yes".

Penelope said, "alright, let's go home and get our babies and your sisters and get ready for a day of family fun at the fair", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "sounds good to me, sounds real good to me". They both climbed into the SUV and headed back toward the house to get ready for their day of fun.

Everybody met at Derek and Penelopes a few hours later and headed to the fair together, before the fun started everybody wanted to know about what happened at the hospital. Penelope and Derek explained to their family about how plans had changed and she wouldn't have to get the port right now but that she was going to use the IV method for a while to see how it went.

Reid smiled and said, "so when do your treatments start now"?, Penelope said, "in the morning at 9", JJ said, "how long will your treatment take"?, Penelope said, "Sheila said, "a couple of hours". Derek said, "and she can read or knit and talk to us the entire time, ohhhh or she can rest, she can pretty much do anything she wants".

Penelope said, "alright lets have funnnnn" as everybody started heading off to see everything the fair had to offer, Hank, Henry and Jack wanted to ride the merry-go-round. Derek snapped several pictures and waved as the boys went around each time.

Fran and Dave watched the baby while the others went off and had fun, Dave loved spoiling his youngest grandchild, she was adorable and it was obvious that she was Derek and Penelopes daughter. She was dark skinned and had a head full of curly hair.

She had her mommys eyes and smile and her daddys attitude, Fran looked down at the sleeping child and smiled happily knowing that the baby had a family that loved her with all their hearts and they would all do anything to keep her and her brother safe and happy.

As the day continued the family, laughed, ate and had an amazing time together and as they were all tucked safely into their beds that night memories of their day of fun filled their minds, making sure that they all had sweet dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 16

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he slid his hand across the sheet and found it cold, he got up and pulled his pants up and headed through the house in search of his baby girl. He smiled when he saw her rocking the baby in the nursery, he walked over and said, "you alright sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeah, just thinking that's all my love".

He said, "thinking, thinking about what"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "wondering how long I'll be able to actually hold our daughter", Derek said, "sweetness, you're going to be fine, you're a fighter and nothing or nobody is gonna keep you down for long". She sighed and said, "but what if"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no buts gorgeous, failure is not an option, this chemo will work and you will be okay, their is no other outcome".

Penelope smiled and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he winked at her and said, "and I kinda love you Penelope Garcia Morgan", Penelope stood up and put the sleeping baby back into the crib. Derek said, "how long have you been up"?, she said, "couple of hours, I went and held Hank while he slept and then came in here and held Jennifer".

She then wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "we're so lucky hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "that we are goddess, that we are" as they headed out of the nursery and back to their room to get dressed. About half an hour to 45 minutes later Derek and Penelope were sitting in the living room with the kids when Fran knocked on the door.

Derek looked down at his watch and then said, "that must be momma" as he made his way across the room, when he opened the door he saw the smiling face of Dave and Fran. Dave walked in and said, "how's kitten this morning"?, Derek said, "she's holding up pretty good, she was just getting ready to talk to Hank and explain to him where we're going", both Dave and Fran nodded their heads as they stepped into the living room.

Penelope lifted her son up into her lap and said, "mommy and daddy are going to be going bye bye this morning and nana Fran and Nonno are going to be staying with you". Hank said, "whewe goin momma"?, Penelope said, "mommy has an owwie and she has to go to the doctor and get some medicine".

The little boy wrinkled his nose and said, "mecine yucky momma"?, she said ,"that's right buddy but this medicine will help mommy and make her allllll better". Hank smiled and said, "bettew"?, she said, "that's right but mommy will have to go take this medicine for a while, 3 times a week for a while".

Hank said, "den you be awight"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "yes and then mommy will be alright", he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy" causing her to smile. She looked up at Fran and Dave and then back to her son and said, "nana and nonno are here so mommy and daddy are going to go but when we come home you and mommy will snuggle and watch a movie, how does that sound, would you like that"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh momma".

He jumped down and said, "lub you momma", Penelope stood up and said, "and mommy loves you to", Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers as him and his baby girl walked across the room toward the door. Dave hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "we love you kitten and we'll be here for you no matter what you need".

She smiled and said, "I love you both so much, thank you for being here for me, for us", Fran hugged her daughter in law and said, "we love you honey and you will always always have us to lean on". Penelope sighed and said, "that means so much to me", Derek said, "you ready to head out goddess"?, she looked around the room at Dave, Fran, Hank and the sleeping baby and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be my love" as they turned around and headed out of the house.

Dave, Fran and Hank stood waving as Derek and Penelope pulled away from the curb and headed toward the hospital for her first treatment


	17. Chapter 17

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 17

Penelope and Derek walked into the hospital and straight up to where she would be having her treatment, she smiled when she saw Sheila waiting on them. She walked over and said, "you ready to get started"?, she nodded her head and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess Sheila" as they walked over and she sat down.

Savannah was sitting at the nurses station pretending to work on paperwork but she was actually watching Sheila as she hooked Penelope up to her chemo IV. An IV that she didn't need because their was nothing wrong with her, Savannah smiled but quickly lost the smile when one of the nurses turned around.

She kept glancing up and watching as Penelope got comfortable, well as comfortable as she could get considering she was going through chemo for a disease she didn't even have. Savannah watched as Penelope looked up at Sheila and nodded her head, she then watched as Derek sat beside her and intertwined their fingers.

Savannah blew out a deep breath and shook her head as she watched Derek bring Penelopes hand to his lips and kiss it gently, as she sat there watching she said to herself, "he should be with me, a woman that deserves him, not a cow like you". She was pulled out of her thoughts when Anthony walked up to her and said, "are we still on for tonight"?, she said, "we sure are".

Anthony smiled but the smile fell when he looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope going through her first treatment, he said, "bless her heart that's so sad". Savannah nodded her head and said, "it is, I never knew that anything was wrong with her", Anthony said, "according to Sheila she never had any signs or symptoms and considering she's in the first stage that's rather rare", Savannah nodded her head in agreement.

Derek ran his thumb over Penelopes hand and said, "I was thinking about something baby girl and I want to run it by you", she looked at him and said, "sure sugar, what is it"?, Derek said, "when you are finished with your treatments I was thinking that we could take a family vacation, maybe to Hawaii".

Penelope smiled and said, "I've always wanted to go there", he said, "and that way maybe we could ohhhhh I don't know, maybe renew our vows, would you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I love that idea". Derek smiled and said, "I'll run it by the rest of the team and see if they can get the time off".

Penelope said, "a family vacation and us renewing our vows, of course they'll be there", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "you got me there sweetness". As Penelope sat there looking around she noticed several other people, men and women both who were getting the same treatment she was.

Her heart broke at the thoughts of anybody having to go through a deadly disease like the one she was fighting, Savannah tried to talk to Anthony but still be able to keep her eyes on Derek and Penelope. As she looked over at Penelope she was inwardly smiling and thinking to herself, "you're farrrrrrrr from getting everything you deserve baby girl, farrrrrrr from it" as she turned around and headed up the hall with a patients chart in her hand.

Some time later Sheila walked into the room and said, "how are you doing Penelope"?, she said, "I'm sick at my stomach", Sheila said, "on a scare of 1 to 10 how bad is it"?, Penelope said, "about a 7". Sheila said, "I'll go get you something", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched her friend and doctor turn around and leave.

Derek said, "I'm so sorry sweetness", Penelope said, "you didn't do anything wrong handsome, none of this is on you", he said, "I know but", she said, "no buts Derek, no buts". They looked up to see Sheila walking over and putting a syringe into the port and after pushing the meds inside she said, "they should start helping in just a few minutes".

Derek said, "can I get you anything"?, Penelope said, "some gingerale would be nice", their attention turned to the door when they heard the voice of Reid say, "here you go Garcia, we thought you might need this" as he handed her a cold bottle of ginger ale". Penelope said, "thank you boy wonder", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy".

Reid said, "not a problem", Derek said, "since Reid's here I'm going to step out and go to the rest room", she nodded her head and said, "okay sugar", Derek stood up and Reid took his seat beside Penelope. Penelope said, "thanks for coming", he said, "you don't have to thank me, you're my sister and I love you", she sighed and took a sip of her ginger ale and said, "and I love you" as she reached over and took him by the hand.

As they sat there talking Reid glanced up and saw Savannah across the hall and he could have sworn that she was looking in at Penelope and smiling, almost gloating at her but why". He was pulled back to the room when he heard Penelope saying, "Reid, Reid are you alright"?, he said, "huh, what"?, she said, "I was talking to you and it was like you were a million miles away".

Reid said, "sorry I was just thinking" and before she could ask about what he said, "ohhhh Henry fixed this for you", he handed her a card and said, "Henry wanted me to give this to you and he said that he hopes you feel better soon and he loves you". She reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "tell him I love him to".

Reid nodded his head and said, "I will" and then Penelope smiled as she looked up and saw Derek walking back into the room, he said, "whatcha got there gorgeous"?, Penelope said, "a get well card from Henry". Derek said, "awwww now that's sweet", Reid said, "he loves his fairy God mother" causing Derek, Penelope and Reid to all laugh.

As the trio sat there talking Reid kept glancing at Savannah how had now switched her attention from Penelope to Derek he sat there for a few more minutes before he kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go but we'll be calling to check on your later". Penelope said, "thanks again Reid", he said, "anything for you Garcia" as he turned and walked past the nurses station where Savannah was once again staring at Derek and Penelope.

Reid could tell that something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, not yet any way but he made a note to pay special attention to Savannah and as he stepped onto the elevator he knew that he was going to have to show up for a few more treatments just to check on the very suspicious acting Savannah.


	18. Chapter 18

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 18

After Penelopes treatment was over Sheila turned off the IV and said, "how are you feeling" as she unhooked her from IV, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "a little nauseated but ok". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "can I get anything or do anything for you baby girl"?, she said, "I just want to go home and spend time with you and my babies".

He looked up at Sheila and she said, "go home and get some rest and maybe later try to eat", Derek said, "what about her nausea, is their something she can take at home"?, Sheila handed him a prescription and said, "I went ahead and had this ready for you". Penelope said, "thanks Sheila, thanks for everything".

Sheila said, "if you need anything please call me", Penelope nodded her head and said, "we will, I promise", she stood up and sighed tiredly as she intertwined fingers with Derek and Sheila said, "you'll feel tired and weak and nauseated so rest when you can". Penelope said, "I don't come back tomorrow, right"?, she said, "right, I'll see you day after tomorrow", she nodded her head and said, "see ya then" as she intertwined fingers with Derek and they headed toward the elevator.

Savannah looked up and smiled as she saw Derek and Penelope, she then said to herself, "awww poor baby but I'm afraid that you're pain and sickness are far from over honey, far from over" as she looked back down at the patient chart in front of her. After getting his wife in the car he walked around and climbed in behind the wheel.

As they pulled away from the hospital he said, "I'll stop and get your medication and then we'll go home and you can snuggle with me and the babies", she smiled and said, "that sounds great handsome". The drive to the pharmacy didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the building.

Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back", she said, "okay handsome" as she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes for a minute. She opened her eyes when her cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and saw "Reid" flashing on her ID, she smiled and put it on speaker and said, "hello boy wonder".

Reid smiled and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she said, "tired and nauseated", he said, "are you and Morgan still at the hospital"?, she said, "now we're here at the pharmacy he's getting me something for my nausea". Reid listened as she said, "how is everybody doing"?, he said, "we're all good, we were just wanting to check on you".

Penelope said, "I'm good", Reid said, "we'll call back and check on you later", Penelope said, "thanks and Reid"?, he said, "yeah Garcia'?, she said, "I love you". He felt a tear stream down his cheek and he said, "I love you to", she smiled and said, "I'll talk to ya later", he said, "later Garcia" and after the call ended she put her cell back in her purse and sat there waiting for Derek.

A few minutes later he climbed into the car and said, "are you ready to head home"?, she said, "more than ready hotstuff, more than ready", as they pulled away from the drugstore. When they got home a few minutes later Derek climbed out of the car and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door and held out his hand.

She slid her hand in his and said, "thanks hotstuff", he winked and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "anything for you baby girl" as they then started walking toward the door. When they walked into the house Fran met them and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she said, "tired and nauseated Fran".

Fran said, "I fixed you a cup of tea it should help with the nausea", she took the cup and said, "thanks", she then smelled it and said, "ohhhh it smells delicious" and then she took a sip and said, "ohhhh that is yummy". Derek grinned and said, "how is everybody here"?, Fran said, "Hank is working on a card for Penelope and the baby is sleeping but she should be up any time".

Derek, Penelope and Fran walked into the living room and when Hank saw them he grabbed his card and ran over to his mommy, he said, "mommyyyyyy", Penelope said, "hi buddy". Derek grinned as he watched their son hand her a card and said, "dis por your owwie momma", Penelope said, "awwww thank you sweetheart" as she opened the card.

Inside the card was several hearts all different sizes and the words, "LUB YOU MOMMY", Penelope said, "ohhh I love this card, I'm going to hang it on the refridgerator", he giggled and said, "weally"?, she tapped his nose and said, "yes really". Derek said, "thanks for helping him with the card momma", she said, "no problem at all baby boy".

Fran said, "is there anything I can do for you Penelope"?, she said, "not that I can think of", Derek said, "thanks for staying with the kids today momma", Fran said, "their is no other place I'd rather be than here with you and my grandbabies". Penelope said, "I'm tired so I think I'll go and lay down for a while", Derek smiled as Penelope said, "Hank are you ready to go cuddle with momma and watch movies"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh" as he put his hand in hers as they started up the stairs with Derek right behind them.

He looked at his mom and said, "I'll be right back down", Fran said, "take your time honey", as she watched her son, daughter in law and grandson disappear at the top of the stairs. After getting Penelope and Hank comfortable in bed, he handed her the remote and put the movie in, he kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay handsome" as she wrapped her arm around her son and snuggled close to him.

Derek stood in the door watching for a few minutes before sighing and walking away leaving his wife and son on the verge of falling asleep, he knew that right now rest was the best thing for Penelope. He walked into the living room and said, "she's exhausted momma", Fran said, "she'll be that way for a while honey but hopefully not for long".

Fran said, "does she have another treatment tomorrow"?, he said, "no, she goes back the day after tomorrow", Fran said, "I made some so now up, she's not hungry right now but she might eat some later". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "thanks for everything", Fran said, "I'm here for you any time you need me", he smiled and walked her to the door.

After watching Fran pull away from the curb he sighed and locked the door and then headed upstairs and peeped into their bedroom, he smiled as he saw both his wife and son peacefully sleeping. Not wanting to wake them he walked into the nursery and looked down at his awake daughter and said, "well hello there princess".

He picked her up and after finding her diaper dry said, "how about you and daddy go downstairs and get something to eat"?, he carried the little girl downstairs and fixed a bottle and enjoyed some father/daughter bonding time while Penelope and Hank slept.


	19. Chapter 19

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 19

Penelope woke up to a delicious smell, she opened her eyes to see a tray in her handsome husbands hands that had homemade chicken noodle soup, crackers, ginger ale and a small cup of pineapple slices. She smiled and said, "wowwwww, what's all this for"?, Derek said, "welllll you've slept good for the past few hours so I thought I'd treat you to dinner in bed".

She moved around in the bed and got comfortable and then said, "wait, where's the babies"?, Derek said, "they're fine, momma has them, she wanted to keep them so she could spoil them rotten tonight". Penelope grinned and said, "they do love their nana and nonno", Derek said, "that they do gorgeous, that they do" as he handed her the tray and then sat down beside her on the bed.

He watched as she took a bite of her soup and said, "ohhh that's delicious", Derek said, "momma fixed earlier", Penelope took a bite of cracker and said, "your mom is amazing". Derek kissed the top of his wifes head and said, "I can't argue with ya there goddess", he sat there watching as she ate most of her soup and crackers, a few slices of pineapples and most of her ginger ale.

When she was finished she wiped her mouth and said, "thanks handsome, that was amazing", he took the tray and sat it on the bedside table and said, "I'm just glad that you're doing better tonight". She said, "me to, I hate feeling all yucky", he put his arm around her and said, "I know baby, I know and I hate to see you feeling all yucky, it breaks my heart".

As they sat there wrapped in each others arms she said, "sooooo what are we going to do now"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "whatever you want to do baby girl we'll do". She looked at him and said, "anything"?, he nodded his head and said, "anything", she grinned and said, "welllll a soak in that big tub sounds good, really good".

He said, "I'll go run you the water", as he started to get out of bed she put her hand on his and said, "I want you to join me hotstuff", he said, "you do huh"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek said, "why Mrs. Morgan are you planning on seducing me"?, she tapped her chin and said, "hmmmm I was thinking about it", he laughed and said, "well what are we waiting on" and he jumped out of bed and held out his hand to her.

She watched as Derek turned the water on inside the tub he then poured some of her favorite bubble bath in and swirled it around a little and then said, "alright baby girl it's time to strip those clothes". She smiled and said, "and here I was hoping that you'd do it for me", he said, "well then please allow me to open my present, my beautiful baby girl".

Derek reached up and started removing her clothes and in return she started removing his, when she slid his boxers and pants down and his erection sprang free she said, "we've been married all these years and seeing you naked still gets to me". He kissed her lips and said, "not as much as seeing you naked gets to me sweetness".

Penelope watched as he stepped into the tub and held out his hand and said, "allow me", she put her hand in his and giggled as she stepped into the tub, as they sank down into the bubbles she sighed happily. She had always loved bathing with Derek, she loved the closeness they shared, the touching, the kissing and all of the other amazing things that usually led to them making love.

Derek smiled and said, "I'll wash your back", she looked over her shoulder and said, "then will you wash my front"?, he said, "baby I'll wash every inch of your sexy body, every inch" causing chill bumps to cover her body. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder and said, "cold sweetness, don't worry your hotstuff will keep you warm" as he scooted closer and stared sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck.

She closed her eyes and said, "that feels so good hotstuff, soooooooooo good, don't stop, please don't stop", he said, "never baby, never" as he switched to the other side of her neck. After a few minutes she stood up on her knees and turned around and straddled his waist, he said, "baby are you sure you're up to this"?, she slowly sank down on him and wiggled around and said, "you tell me hotstuff, am I up to it"?, he practically growled and said, "that's my girl" as they then started slow passionate love.


	20. Chapter 20

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 20

Penelope woke up the next morning feeling great, the weakness and nausea from the night before was all gone, she sighed and said, "I guess the only medicine I needed was some chocolate lovin". She threw the covers back and put her clothes on before heading downstairs in search of her sexy husband.

When she got to the kitchen she quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, in front of her was her husband sliding across the floor to Old Time Rock and Roll. She watched as he danced and even after being married several years and spending more time at home he was still an amazing dancer.

She loved watching his body move, he was perfection, their was no doubt about it, her husband was the sexiest man she had ever seen and watching him dance around half naked was only making her day better. When the song was over she clapped her hands and said, "encore hotstuff encoreeeee".

He laughed and said, "how long have you been there gorgeous"?, she said, "ohhhh long enough to see you dancing around the kitchen like Tom Cruise in Risky Business". He said, "ahhhh, caught me did ya"?, she walked closer and said, "I sure did and might I say you haven't lost a beat handsome, you're still an awesome dancer".

Derek smiled as he pulled her into his arms and they danced around the kitchen, when he dipped her she said, "see you haven't lost a beat my love, you've still got it". He kissed her lips and said, "after last night I'm amazed that either of us is up", she laughed and said, "we did get carried away didn't we"?, he kissed her lips again and said, "and I'd spend every night like that if I could".

She smiled as she sat down at the table, she said, "me to", Derek put some food in a plate and said, "I fixed us something to eat, how are you feeling this morning, do you think you might be able to eat"?, she said, "I'm starving". He put her plate down in front of her and said, "I fixed some ham, eggs, toast and squeezed some orange juice for us".

Penelope said, "how long have you been up"?, he said, "about an hour, not long", she said, "hotstuff you are going to spoil me", he winked at her and said, "that's the plan goddess, that's the plan" as they started eating their breakfast. While they were eating Derek said, "sooo what would you like to do today"?, she swallowed her juice and said, "since I have another treatment in the morning how about if we go get the kids and spend the day at the park playing"?, he said, "are you sure you're up to that"?, she said, "positive".

When they were finished eating she said, "maybe we can call the others and see if they want to join us, I know that Hank would love to spend more time with Henry and Jack". Derek nodded his head and said, "and of course the girls are going to want to spoil the baby rotten to" causing Penelope to nod her head in agreement.

Derek pulled his cell out and sent a group text about going to the park and in a matter of a few minutes everybody had accepted, Penelope sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "and I love you handsome, more and more everyday".

She then turned around in his arms and crashed her lips to his, Dereks hands started roaming all over her body and she moaned against his mouth and reluctantly pulled away. Derek looked at her and she said, "if we don't stop now we're never gonna get out of here", Derek said, "alright, alright, I'll go get ready and then we can head out".

Penelope said, "alright handsome" as she watched her husband jog out of the room and toward the stairs, when he had disappeared at the top of the stairs she walked to the backdoor and stood looking out over their beautiful back yard. As she stood there looking she couldn't help but wonder just what the rest of her life was going to entail.

She was still deep in thought when Derek came back downstairs a few minutes later, she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her, he said, "sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you". She said, "it's alright hotstuff", he held out his hand and said, "you ready to go to the park, momma, Dave and the girls are going to meet us at the park with the kids".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "well then, let's get this show on the road" as they walked toward the door


	21. Chapter 21

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 21

When they got to the park they saw Hank, Henry and Jack playing on the swings and the adults were spread out all around the playground, Penelope walked over to her daughter and leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. The little girl started fussing and Fran said, "I think she misses her momma".

Penelope took the little girl and said, "it's okay princess mommy's here, mommy's here", Derek glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his wife holding their daughter. As he watched her he couldn't help but wonder how long she had been sick and didn't know it, he was pulled back to reality when Reid said, "earth to Morgan".

Derek said, "what's up pretty boy"?, Reid said, "you tell me, what were you thinking about"?, Derek said, "I was just wondering how long baby girl has been sick and we didn't know". Reid said, "so she had no signs of any symptoms at all"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nothing Reid, nothing at all".

Reid said, "how's she doing this morning"?, Derek said, "she's doing great, she ate a good breakfast and it was her idea to come to the park and spend the day together". He smiled and said, "she's a fighter, she's not going to let this stop her, she's going to do whatever it takes to be here for you, your kids and the rest of us", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

The family spent the entire day at the park laughing, talking and playing with the kids, when everybody got hungry they bought pizzas and enjoyed them at the park. As the sun was setting everybody decided to head home, JJ walked over and said, "since you have a treatment early in the morning me and Spence were wondering if we could keep the kids tonight"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what do you think hotstuff, can boy wonder and Jayje keep the kids tonight"?, Derek said, "I'm okay with it and then after baby girls treatment we can swing by and pick them up".

Reid said, "sounds good", JJ smiled and said, "it will be good to have a baby in the house again", Derek smiled and said, "maybe you and pretty boy should give Henry a little brother or sister". JJ said, "we've been thinking about it", Reid smiled and said, "I love the idea of having more kids".

Penelope said, "babies are the most amazing little people ever, they can lift you up when you're down", Fran said, "I couldn't have said it better honey". Hank was already sleeping as Derek carried him toward Reid and JJ's car, Penelope kissed the sleeping child on the forehead and said, "mommy and daddy loves you sooooo much".

JJ said, "don't worry Garcie they'll be okay", she said, "I know it's just I miss my babies when they're not home", JJ said, "I hear ya, when Henry is at your house or Hotch and Ems for a sleep over it doesn't feel like the time will ever pass until I can see him again". Penelope nodded her head and said, "tell me about it" as she put the baby in her car seat.

Hotch smiled and said, "any time you guys need some time alone to rest or other activities you can count on your family to be here, we'll be happy to watch the kids for you". Derek said, "we might be taking you up on that man", Emily said, "good, good because I to love having the babies.

Derek said, "sounds like the stork needs to come a calling", Hotch said, "that's what I've been telling her", Emily said, "I'd love to give Jack a baby brother or baby sister it's just not worked out yet". Penelope said, "so you are trying"?, Emily laughed and said, "ohhhh we're tryin alright, we're trying" causing everybody to laugh and her cheeks to redden.

As everybody started pulling away from the park Derek and Penelope watched and waved until they were out of sight, they then climbed into their car and Penelope said, "I'm exhausted, how about a quick bath and then we cuddle until we fall asleep"?, Derek said, "count me in on that baby girl" as they to pulled away from the park and headed home.

After a quick shower the tired couple fell into bed and cuddled up and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the sound of light snoring was coming from the sleeping couple.


	22. Chapter 22

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 22

The next morning Penelope woke up dreading her treatment, she dreaded sitting there letting that poison go through her system but she had to if she stood a chance of winning the battle against the disease that was threatening to take her life. She threw the covers back and got up and took a quick shower and then headed downstairs to join her husband.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "morning sweetness", she said, "morning handsome", he said, "I was afraid to fix to much so I went to your favorite bakery and got you a chocolate muffin". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "you're spoiling me I swear", he winked at her and said, "it looked so good I thought I'd get myself one to".

Penelope smiled as she took a bite of her muffin, she said, "that's yummy", she then took a sip of her coffee and said, "is it wrong of me to dread the treatment today"?, he said, "not at all baby, not at all". She sighed and said, "I'm doing everything I can to make sure that I'm here with you, our babies and the rest of our family".

Derek took her hand in his and said, "I know baby and I know that what you're going through isn't easy but we're all here with you every step of the way". She smiled at him and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you", he said, "we're here and we're not going anywhere", she took another bite of her muffin and sighed as they finished their food.

When they walked into the hospital they walked over to Sheila and she said, "good morning, are you ready for your treatment"?, she nodded her head and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be Sheila". Derek held up her knitting bag he said, "she wanted to work on her knitting today', Sheila said, "that's good, I'm glad that she's continuing with her schedule, glad that she's not giving up".

Penelope said, "I'm not giving up, I want to be here with my family and if the only way I can accomplish that is to do these treatments then I say bring onnnnnnnn the treatments". Sheila said, "that's a great attitude to have honey" as they walked toward the treatment room, Derek looked out at the desk and saw Savannah sitting there working on paperwork and quickly turned his head because he didn't want to get a conversation started with her.

Savannah inwardly grinned and said to herself, "to late my love I already saw you, awwww is your baby girl here for another treatment, wellllll let me tell you something she's far from through paying for what she's dong to me". She then looked up when she heard Anthony say, "morning beautiful", she winked at him and said, "morning yourself handsome, how are you today"?, he leaned down and said, "exhausted after last night, woman you are insatiable".

Savannah smiled and said, "just wait till tonight, I'm going to show you some things you've never seen before", he grinned and said, "I can hardly wait". He whispered, "I'll catch ya later", she said, "count on it Anthony, count on it", she then watched as he turned around and walked back toward the lab, completely unaware that he was being used so that she could further her vendetta against Penelope.

Penelope watched as Sheila put the medication into the port and started her treatment, she then put some anti nausea medication into the port in hopes of stopping the nausea before it started. When she was done Penelope pulled out her knitting and started working on the blanket for the baby.

Derek sat there watching her and smiling, he loved her attitude, she smiled and hummed as she continued knitting, every little bit she would look up and grin at him. After about an hour she said, "hotstuff can you do me a favor"?, he said, "anything"?, she said, "can you go get me some tea please"?, he stood up and kissed her cheek and said, "I sure will, I'll be right back".

She watched as he walked out of the room, her attention then went right back to her knitting, so far so good as far as the nausea was concerned, she was so glad that Sheila had put some medicine into her port for her. Penelope was so in to her knitting that she didn't notice Reid peeping around the corner.

He was watching Savannah, their was something that was bothering him about her, he couldn't put his finger on it but he would figure it out, no matter what it was. Reid stepped back when he heard Derek whistling, he didn't want to involve Derek until he was more sure about what was bothering him so about Savannah.

Before he left he watched Derek hand Penelope her what he assumed was tea and then sat down beside her and they started talking while she continued knitting on her blanket. As he stepped onto the elevator he noticed Savannah looking into the room where Penelope was having her treatment and watching her smile at what Penelope was going through was making him furious.

As the doors closed he said, "smile now but when I find out what's bothering me I'll be back"


	23. Chapter 23

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 23

After Penelpoes treatment was over Sheila unhooked her and said, "how are you feeling"?, Penelope said, "tired, good but tired", Sheila nodded her head and said, "I'm glad that you're tolerating the treatments honey". Derek held out his hand and helped her up and said, "you ready to go get the babies"?, she nodded her head and said, "sooooo ready".

Sheila listened as Penelope said, "our friends JJ and Reid kept the babies last night and we're going to go pick them up after we leave here", Derek said, "since she's already had 2 treatments when can you do more blood work and scans to see if she's responding", Sheila said, "usually it's not until after she completes a cycle of treatments".

Derek said, "but that's 18 treatments", Sheila said, "right now she's scheduled for 12 treatments but maybe I can make an exception and do more blood work and scans after a couple more treatments". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Sheila", Sheila put her hand on her friends and said, "any time Penelope", she then stood there watching as Derek and Penelope walked out of the room.

She then walked out to the desk and saw Anthony talking to Savannah and said, "Anthony", he looked at her and said, "yes doctor", Sheila said, "Penelope has had 2 treatments and after she has 3 more making her having done 5 I want to redo the blood work and scans to see if anything has improved". Anthony nodded his head and said, "I make the arrangements and have it ready for next week", Sheila said, "thank you" and then turned and walked away.

Savannah said, "soooo how is Penelope doing with her treatments"?, Anthony shrugged and said, "I have no idea but I guess we'll find out next week", Savannah smiled and said, "I guess we will". Anthony leaned down and said, "we still on for tonight"?, Savannah smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah, just be at my place when you get off work and I promise that you won't regret it" causing him to smile as he turned and walked back toward the lab.

As she sat there and she said to herself, "3 more treatments so that will be next Wednesday and poor little baby girl is going to hear that she isn't getting any better, awwwwwwww poor thing". She then stood up and smiled as she headed up the hall toward the break room, she had more plans to make before Penelopes testing next week, everything had to be perfect if she was going to get her revenge on the woman that in her opinion had destroyed her life.

Meanwhile Derek and Penelope were pulling up in front of casa Reid and Derek gets out and walks around to her side of the car and opens the door and holds his hand out. She slides her hand in his and says, "thanks handsome", when she get out he kisses her temple and says, "you're very welcome baby girl" as they headed toward the door.

When Derek knocked on the door they could hear little feet running across the floor and then they heard JJ say, "comingggggggg, comingggggg" and then she opened the door and said, "come in, come in". They stepped in and Hank ran over and said, "mommyyyyyyyyy" as he threw his little arms around her legs and looked her up in the face."

Penelope said, "hey buddy, are you having fun with Henry"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Reid walked through the house carrying the baby saying, "here you go mommy, I think she's missed you". Penelope took the baby and kissed her forehead and said, "and mommy has missed her babies to", causing everybody to smile.

Hank and Henry ran across the room and started playing again and Reid asked, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she said, "good, tired but good boy wonder, how were things here"?, JJ said, "it's been good". Derek said, "was Hank "good for you"?, Reid said, "he's a good boy and him and Henry have had a blast together", JJ said, "Jennifer was a little angel".

Derek said, "I talked to Sheila about retesting baby girl", JJ said, "and what did she say"?, Penelope said, "since I've only had 2 treatments she said that after 3 more treatments she can do more blood work and more scans to see how I'm progressing". Reid smiled and said, "that's good news, right"?, Penelope sighed and said, "I hope so boy wonder, I hope so".

JJ said, "would you two like some coffee, tea, anything"?, Penelope said, "I'd love a cup of tea", Derek said, "coffee would be great", JJ walked into the kitchen to come back a few minutes later with 3 cups of coffee and a cup of tea. The 4 of them sat talking and watching the kids play for the longest time, Penelope sighed happily and smiled as she watched her son play and her daughter sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 24

The next 6 days flew by with Penelope having her treatments every other day and then spending the evenings and nights resting and spending time with her babies and the rest of her family. She woke up with a smile on her face, today was the day, today she was to have blood work anda scans after her treatment.

As she climbed out of bed she sighed hoping that the medication was working and that she was getting better, she took a quick shower and then headed downstairs in search of her husband. Hotch and Emily kept Hank and Jennifer the night before so it was only Derek and Penelope at home and they had watched movies and fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms.

When she stepped into the kitchen she said, "morning handsome", Derek walked over and kissed her lips and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". She laughed and said, "promises promises", he handed her a cup of tea and said, "here you go baby", she took a few sips and said, "that's delicious"

Derek smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it", she said, "something smells good", Derek said, "I fixed you some French toast", she said, "thank you handsome". He kissed the top of her head and said, "even if you can eat a few bites it's going to put something into your stomach to give you strength".

She nodded her head as she took a bite, she said, "what would I do without you"?, he said, "well you're never gonna find out because you're stuck with me forever". She grinned and said, "and you're stuck with me to handsome", he said, "forever sounds like a great place to start baby giril" causing her to wink at him before taking another bite of her food.

Derek said, "after your treatment, blood work and scans what would you like to do"?, she said, "I have no idea, you got any ideas"?, he said, "well I always love cuddling with my beautiful wife". She smiled and said, "as do I but we need to get the babies", he said, "true, true sooooooo how about if we play it by ear and see how you feel when your done today".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I love the way you think handsome", he smiled and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, she said, "every day it's implied my love" and he winked at her as he took a sip of coffee. After breakfast they put their dishes in the dishwasher and then grabbed their things and headed out the front door.

When they got to the hospital Sheila met them at the desk and said, "would you like to do your blood work before or after your treatment"?, she said, "either is fine with me". Sheila said, "since you'll be doing your scans after how about we do the blood work first", she nodded her head in agreement as they followed her toward the lab.

Just as they were getting to the door they heard a voice calling, "Garcia, Morgan", they turned to see Reid running up the hall, Penelope said, "is something wrong Reid"?, he said, "no, no, sorry didn't mean to scare you". Derek said, "it's alright pretty boy" as they stepped into the lab and walked over to Anthony.

Reid looked around at the lab and was pleased to see such a huge lab, then then watched as several vials of blood were drawn, he then waited until everybody was talking and doing other things before reaching out and taking one of the vials and putting it into his pocket. He walked away and followed the others out into the hall.

Everybody walked up the hall and into the room where Penelope would be doing her treatment, after her treatment and nausea med were both flowing through the IV Reid said, "I'm going to go grab a coffee, would you two like anything"?, they shook their heads and he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes" and then walked out into the hall and headed toward the elevator.

Savannah watched as Penelope and the others walked into the lab, she waited until after they left and she was having her treatment before she walked into the lab to spend some time with Anthony. He smiled when he saw her walking into the room, he said, "can't talk yet sweetheart, I'm working on some special testing right now".

She said, "that's alright I'll wait", he smiled and nodded his head yes as he continued with his work on Penelopes blood, Savannah stood and continued planning while she watched him work. While they were waiting on the results he was paged to go to a patients room and he kissed Savannah on the lips and said, "I'll be back soon".

She winked at him and said, "see you soon lover" and then she watched as he walked out the door and up the hall, she then waited and waited for the results. When they finally started coming through she said, "come on, come on, I'm running out of time", she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching.

When the results came through she went to the computer and worked her magic again and reprinted the results, they were still printing when Anthony walked back into the room. He walked up behind Savannah and kissed the side of her neck and said, "sorry that took me so long", she said, "that's alright, you're back now".

Anthony sighed as he looked at Penelopes results and said, "not good, not good at all", Savannah said, "who Penelope"?, he said, "I'm not suppose to tell you anything about my patient, you know that". She said, "I do it's just I know her, she's my friend", he thought for a minute and then said, "yeah it's about Penelope, so far the treatments aren't working", Savannah said, "awwww bless her heart I was hoping that she'd be showing signs of improvement".

Meanwhile a few miles away Reid hands the vial of blood to another tech and she said, "are you sure that I can't get in trouble for this Spencer"?, he said, "I promise Tiffany, if I'm right you'll be saving a life and making a family very happy". Tiffany smiled as she turned around and started working on the blood.

Reid said, "when you get the results please call me and let me know, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay Spencer" and then she got back to work and Spencer headed out of the room. A few minutes later he walked into the room to rejoin Derek and Penelope and he had his coffee in his hand.

He sat down across from them and smiled as he watched Penelope knitting, she looked up and said, "you alright boy wonder"?, he smiled and said, "I'm better than alright Garcia, more than alright". Penelope smiled and then glanced back down at her knitting, Derek said, "okay Reid, spill it".

Reid said, "I don't know what you mean Morgan", Derek said, "Reid"?, he said, "I can't tell you, not yet but if things work out the way I think they're going to I promise that I'll tell you, I'll tell you all". Derek nodded his head and said, "alright pretty boy, alright" as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs and watched his wife as she continued her treatment.


	25. Chapter 25

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 25

As Reid watched his friend continue her treatment he hoped beyond all hope that he was right, he hoped that she wasn't sick at all that her test results were being faked. Now all he had to do was wait for Tiffany to finish the testing on the sample he had given her and then he would know for sure one way or the other if he was right.

If he was right and she was fine that meant that he was going to have to find a way to prove that Savannah was involved on tampering with the blood work and making Penelope look sick. The longer he sat there the more he wondered why, why would she do that, why would she make Penelope think she was sick when she was perfectly healthy.

He was pulled back to reality when Penelope said, "Reid, Reid, are you alright"?, he smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all". Penelope said, "are you sure"?, he said, "positive", she nodded her head and said, "alright as long as you're sure", she then winked at him and Derek before laying her head back against the seat.

When Penelopes treatment was over Sheila said, "are you ready for your scans or would you like to grab something to drink first or go to the bathroom"?, she said, "can I have some water", Sheila said, "sure" and then walked over and got her some water. After she finished the water she said, "I'll be ready after I go to the restroom".

Sheila smiled and nodded her head as Penelope walked up the toward the bathroom, Derek looked at Sheila and said, "how long will the scans take"?, Sheila said, "probably around an hour or so depending on how long it takes to get her settled". Derek said, "can I go with her"?, Sheila shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not but I'll be with her every step of the way and I can let you know how she's doing".

Derek said, "thanks Sheila", she said, "sorry that you can't go with her Derek", he said, "I understand it's okay", she blew out a deep breath and then smiled as Penelope rejoined them. Penelope said, "thanks I feel a lot better now", Sheila said, "ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready", Sheila then looked at Derek and said, "I'll keep you updated and let you know when she's finished with her tests".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks Sheila", he then kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to hotstuff", she hugged Reid and said, "love you boy wonder". Reid smiled and said, "I love you to Garcia" and then him and Derek watched as Penelope and Sheila walked up the hall and disappeared through the double doors.

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she's an amazing woman", Derek smiled and said, "you have no idea", Reid said, "how is she really doing"?, Derek said, "she's doing better than I am". Reid listened as Derek said, "she's strong, she's a fighter but part of her wonders how much longer she will be able to hold our children, hold us, be able to do anything".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't lose her pretty boy, I just can't", Reid hugged his friend and said, "you won't, you won't" as tears streamed down their faces.


	26. Chapter 26

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 26

About 30 minutes later Sheila walked out and said, "she's finished with her X-rays and CT Scan and they are getting her ready for her MRI", Derek said, "how's she doing"?, Sheila said, "good, really good". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer do you think she's going to be"?, Sheila said, "maybe half an hour to 45 minutes".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you the results of her blood work", Derek said, "shouldn't you wait till she's here with us"?, she said, "usually yes but I want you to know what's going on". Derek and Reid sat down and Derek felt his heart racing as he heard Sheila say, "she's not getting any better, their are no signs of improvement".

Derek reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "so what does this mean"?, Sheila said, "depending on what the results of her other tests say I might need to order a bone marrow biopsy". Reid said, "when will you know for sure"?, Sheila said, "later today", he nodded his head and knew that he didn't have much time to get those results back.

He glanced down at his watch and said to himself, "come on Tiff, pleaseeee come on", Derek then said, "this is going to break her heart", Sheila said, "we can't give up hope Derek". Reid said, "that's right, we can't give up hope on her because if it was us in there she wouldn't give up on us".

Derek said, "you got that shot right kid", Sheila said, "I'm going to get back to her but when she's finished with her tests I'll come and get you so that you can see her". Derek and Reid nodded their heads in agreement as they watched her stand up and head out of the room and down the hall.

Derek said, "how is this happening, why is this happening"?, Reid looked up and saw Savannah sitting at the desk, he then said, "I wish I knew Derek, I really wish I knew". He then looked at Derek and weakly smiled as his cell rang. he pulled it out and said, "Reid", he heard on the other end a voice that said, "it's me, it's Tiff, your results are ready".

Reid said, "I'm on my way", she said, "see ya soon Spencer", after the call ended he said, "I've got to go but I'll be back in as soon as I can", Derek said, "where are you going"?, he said, "hopefully I'll be able to tell you when I get back". Derek said, "alright pretty boy", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I be back soon" and then he disappeared out into the hall.

Derek sat down in the chair and said, "I can't lose you baby girl, not now, not ever", he then laid his head back against the chair and did all he could, he started waiting, waiting and praying for the love of his life. A few minutes later Reid walked into the lab and said, "what do you have for me Tiff"?, Tiffany said, "I ran the tests you asked me to do and I didn't find anything".

Reid said, "what do you mean you didn't find anything"?, she said, "just what I said, I can find no sign of anything wrong with this blood", Reid said, "this blood comes from a woman that supposedly has first stage Hodgkins". She shook her head and said, "that's wrong, I triple checked this blood and their is nothing wrong with it".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I just left the hospital where the woman this blood came from just had her 5th chemo treatment and is having X-rays, CT Scan and MRI today". Tiffany said, "I promise you Spencer their isn't anything wrong with her blood, see here I'll show you my results" and she handed him the results.

Reid smiled and said, "so she's not sick I was right"?, Tiffany said, "yep, you were right she's not sick", Reid said, "so her blood work is being fixed to look like she's sick so that she'll have to be put through all this but why"?, Tiffany said, "I have no idea". Reid said, "I think Dereks ex girlfriend Savannah who is a doctor at the hospital where Penelope is right now is doing all of this out of jealousy".

Tiffany said, "jealousy, jealous of what"?, Reid said, "Derek finally admitted his feeling for Penelope and kicked her to the curb", Tiffany said, "this Savannah needs to pay for what she's done". Reid looked down at the papers and then up at Tiffany and said, "don't worry she's going to, she's going to".

He then ran out into the hallway but turned around and ran back inside and hugged her and kissed her cheek and said, "I owe you Tiff, I owe youuuuuu" as he ran from the room. On the way back to the hospital he sent a group text to everybody but Derek to meet him at the BAU, after filling them in on the right results they had to make Savannah pay and pay big time for what she had done to Penelope.

After he got back to his car he sent Derek a text and told him that something had come up but that he would be back soon", Derek responded with a simple, "okay pretty boy". Reid then hopped into his car and looked down at the results Tiff gave him and said, "I'm going to make her pay Garcia, I promise, I promise" as he raced away from the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 27

When Reid got to the BAU the rest of the team minus Derek and Penelope were there, as he stepped into the room he noticed Fran was there to which made him ask, "where are the kids". Fran said, "Sarah and Desi are watching them for me", he smiled and nodded his head as he shut the door and walked over to rejoin the others.

He said, "the reason I brought you here was" and Dave said, "is it kitten, is she worse"?, Reid said, "it does involve Garcia and no, no she isn't worse, as a matter of fact, she's never been better". JJ said, "Spence, honey, are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine, no scratch that I'm better than fine, I'm amazing".

Emily smiled and said, "what's got you in such a great mood"?, he said, "I've got something to tell you all and I want you to let me finish before you say anything, okay"?, they all then said, "OKAY". He blew out a deep breath and said, "as you know I've been going to the hospital for a few of Garcias treatments"?, they nodded their heads yes.

He continued as he said, "I've noticed that Savannah is always somewhere around close, close to where she can see Penelope while she has her treatments". Hotch said, "she works there Reid", he said, "yes, yes I know that but she's always there around when Penelope is having her treatments and when she's scheduled for tests she's there around the lab so that made me start wondering".

Emily said, "wondering what"?, he said, "wondering if she's really sick, Garcia I mean", Fran said, "honey she has stage 1 Hodgkins", he shook his head and said, "no, no she doesn't" as he pulled the test results Tiffany had given him. Dave said, "what's that son"?, he said, "before I tell you what this is I need to tell you what I did".

JJ said, "do I even want to know what you did"?, he laughed and said, "well I went to the hospital today for Garcias treatment and again I saw Savannah there sooooo when we went in for Garcia to get her blood work I, well I took a vial". Everybody said, "YOU WHAT"?, he said, "I took a vial to a friend of mine to see if my line of thinking was right".

Dave said, "and was it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it was", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I asked Tiffany to run the same tests on Penelope that Sheila did". Everybody listened as he said, "and they all came back good", Dave said, "you mean except for the Hodgkins, right"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I mean they came back good, she isn't sick".

Reid handed them the results and said, "their is nothing wrong with Penelope so that means that Savannah is faking or changing her blood work to make her look sick"?, JJ said, "but why"?, Reid said, "jealousy is what I've come up with". Emily said, "but jealous of what"?, Reid said, "the fact that Derek and Penelope finally admitted their feelings for each other and he kicked her to the curb".

Hotch said, "but that was years ago, why would she do it now"?, Reid said, "because she's in a place now where she had access to Garcias chart and her blood work". Fran said, "she's got to pay for what she's done, if you're right about her doing it I mean", Reid said, "ohhhh she's going to pay but first we need to let Derek, Penelope and Sheila in on what I found out".

The team nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched Reid pull out his cell, after a few rings he heard, "what's up pretty boy"?, Reid said, "where are you"?, Derek said, "getting ready to leave the hospital, why"?, Reid said, "I'll explain everything to you but I need you, Garcia and Sheila to meet us at your house".

Derek said, "doc Reid needs to see us, all 3 of us at our place, are you free"?, she said, "well I'm really busy, I need to wait and find out about Penelopes tests". Reid said, "tell her this is about Penelope and I'll fill her in once the three of you get here", he told her and she curiously agreed.

Derek said, "we'll meet you at our place in a few minutes", Reid said, "see ya then", Derek said, "later pretty boy", after the call ended Dave said, "something tells me that Savannah is going to be in for the surprise of her life". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the elevator.


	28. Chapter 28

I want to thank everybody that voted for me and my stories in the Profiler Choice Awards, I'm so proud and honored and wanted to thank all of you amazing reviewers, I won Best Drama for The Best Of Me, Runner Up for The Road Less Traveled and Runner Up One shot for Never Doubt My Love. Their are so many wonderful writers out there and I want to say it's an honor to writer with each and every one of you, YOU GUYS ROCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL.

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 28

When Derek and Penelope got home with Sheila the rest of the team was already there, Reid smiled and said, "come in, come in I have something to tell you". Penelope, Derek and Sheila took their coat off and headed into the living room, Derek said, "you sounded pretty serious on the phone, what's up Reid"?, he blew out a deep breath as he readied to tell them everything.

He looked at Penelope and said, "as you know I've been coming to several of your treatments", she nodded her head and said, "I do and I love having you with me". He grinned and said, "well I've been noticing something", Derek said, "like what"?, he said, "that every time you have a treatment Savannah is there lurking".

Sheila said, "she works there", Reid said, "I know but she's always smiling and laughing as she watches Penelope with her treatments", Sheila said, "I hadn't been paying attention, I'm sorry". Reid said, "today I again noticed her sitting at the nurses station when we went to the lab for Penelopes blood work.

Sheila said, "I did see her there today", Derek said, "me to but I didn't want to acknowledge her", Reid said, "well when you all weren't looking I, well I kinda took a vial of Garcias blood". Derek, Penelope and Sheila said, "YOU DID WHAT"?, Reid said, "I had a thought, what if Garcia wasn't sick, what if she was being made to look sick"?, Derek said, "pretty boy".

Reid said, "no Morgan listen", he sat back as Reid said, "first Garcia didn't have any signs or symptoms of being sick, you all have said that, right"?, they said, "right". He said, "and with the way Savannahs been acting I had to know one way or the other if I was right", Sheila said, "well Savannah recently started dating Anthony, he's the head lab tech".

Reid said, "and he's the one that does all of Penelopes blood work", Derek said, "you think him and Savannah are in on it together"?, Reid said, "I don't think he's in on it but with her dating him that gives her access to the lab and her lab and test results". Penelope said, "what are you saying Spencer, what did the results say"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "you're not sick".

She said, "I have 1st stage Hodgkins", he said, "no, no you don't" as he pulled out the paperwork and handed them to Sheila, she looked at him and said, "this can't be right". Reid said, "Tiffany did the tests 3 times, they are correct", Sheila said, "I can't believe this, I've been giving Penelope chemo and their is nothing wrong with her".

Derek said, "Savannah is gonna pay" and he got up and Penelope put her hand on his and said, "wait handsome, let's here boy wonder out", Derek sat back down and said, "alright pretty boy, what's your plan"?, Reid grinned and said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and everybody leaned in and listened as he told them his plan.


	29. Chapter 29

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 29

When Reid was finished telling his family of his plan to catch Savannah Sheila smiled and said, "count me in, I want to make her and Anthony pay if he had anything to do with it". Penelope said, "I still can't believe that she would do that to me", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "baby"?, she said, "what"?, he said, "you're not sick".

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "I'm not am I"?, Sheila said, "I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through", Penelope quickly said, "none of this is your fault, this is all on Savannah". Dave smacked his hands and said, "you know what this means don't you"?, Penelope giggled as he said, "IT'S TIME TO PARTYYYYYYYY".

Hank pulled on his mommys dress and said, "momma, you no have owwie now"?, she picked up her son and said, "no buddy mommy isn't sick anymore, she never was". He threw his arms around her and said, "me gwad mommy, me soooooooo gwad", she kissed the top of his head and said, "me to baby, me to".

Derek said, "when Savannah is arrested we're having a party to end all parties but for tonight how does pizza sound"?, Penelope said, "sounds good". Derek kissed her lips and said, "and I'm making sure to get your favorite pizza sweetness", she winked at him and said, "I knew their was a reason I married you".

He leaned down and whispered, "and here I thought you married me for my body", she kissed him and said, "well yeah their is that in your favor my love' causing everybody to laugh. Sheila stood up and said, "well I'll go and let you all celebrate", Derek said, "please stay and celebrate with us".

Sheila said, "she suffered a lot because of me", Reid said, "no she didn't, she suffered a lot because of Savannah and now we're going to make her suffer". Penelope smiled and said, "that we are boy wonder, that we are" as she picked the baby up and kissed her chubby little cheeks and said, "mommy loves you princess, soooooo much".

Hotch smiled as he looked at Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that", she said, "bossman it isn't your fault". He said, "I know it's just you are such a sweet, loving person, having to go through all that pain when it wasn't necessary", she put her hand on his and said, "it's over now, I'm okay, I'm okay".

Hotch said, "that you are Garcia, that you are", her attention then switched to her daughter and she said, "for a while there mommy was afraid that she wouldn't get to watch you grow up but now, now with Gods help I'll be here to not only watch you grow up but watch as you graduate high school, college, get married, have babies of your own, all that amazing stuff".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "pizza will be here in a few minutes", he leaned in and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "and I kinda love you to". He laughed and said, "good to know" causing everybody in the room to laugh and let it sink in that Penelope is fine.


	30. Chapter 30

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 30

The celebrating went on until about 2 before everybody decided that they'd stay at Derek and Penelopes house for the night. Derek had taken several pictures of the kids all hugged up together sleeping, Penelope said, "awwww how adorable" causing JJ and Emily to nod their heads in agreement.

As Derek and Penelope drifted off to sleep some time later they did so wrapped in each others arms, Derek sighed happily and knew that now they had to bring Savannah down because she had to pay for everything she had put Penelope and her family through.

The next morning a huge breakfast was waiting on the happy couple when they stepped downstairs, Penelope smiled and said, "good morning everybody". Everybody looked at her and grinned as they returned, "good morning you two" as they sat down at the table.

Sarah said, "Jennifer has been fed, burped and changed and is now in her swing", Penelope said, "thanks Sarah, you, Desi and Fran have been amazing". She looked around the room and said, "you all have", she looked at Reid and said, "and you, you boy wonder, if it weren't for you we'd all still think that I was sick".

He smiled and said, "I love you Garcia, you're my sister and the mother to my nephew and niece", she said, "I owe you and I owe you big time". He said, "and you can repay me by living your life to the fullest", she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "now that I will do" causing everybody to smile as they started eating their breakfast.

Fran took a sip of her coffee and said, "is everybody ready for today"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "we are and hopefully today will be the day that Savannah goes down". Derek smiled and said, "and she's gonna pay big time for everything she's done".

Dave said, "tonight Fran and I would like to keep the kids so that you two can do a little celebrating", Derek looked at Penelope and grinned and said, "thanks, celebrating sounds good doesn't it sweetness"?, she winked at him and said, "it sure does hotstuff, it sure does" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

At the hospital Sheila walked over to Anthony and said, "Penelope is coming in for more blood work this morning", he nodded his head and said, "is she alright, any complications"?, she said, "none that I know of I want to check a few things out before I start thinking about a bone marrow biopsy".

Anthony nodded his head and said, "what time is she due"?, Sheila looked at her watch and said, "should be any time now", Anthony said, "I'll get you the results as soon as I can". Sheila said, "thanks Anthony, I appreciate that", he said, "I'm just so sorry that your friend is sick, I wish their was something I could do to help her".

Sheila said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "I'll be in the lab waiting, when she gets here just bring her on down", Sheila said, "see ya soon" before turning around and heading back up the hall. Savannah looked up and smiled, she thought, "another chance to mess up Penelopes life" as she stood up and started making plans to get to the results to switch them.

About 45 minutes later Derek and Penelope walked over to Sheila, Sheila said, "you ready for more blood work"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be". Savannah peeped round the corner and smiled as she watched Penelope, Derek and Sheila walk into the lab.


	31. Chapter 31

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 31

Derek watched as a vial of blood was drawn from his beautiful wife, he winked at her and she blushed and winked back at him. Anthony smiled down at her as he put the band aid on the bend of her arm and said, "there you go Penelope, all done".

She looked up at him and said, "thank you, I'm sorry what was your name again"?, he said, "you're welcome and it's Anthony". Derek said, "thanks for fitting her in so early this morning", he said, "no trouble, no trouble at all, how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "better, a lot better thank you" causing Anthony to smile.

As he started walking away Penelope said, "so Anthony, are you married"?, he laughed and said, "no but I do have a girlfriend". Derek said, "congratulations man, have you been dating long"?, he said, "me and Savannah have been together for almost 5 weeks".

Penelope said, "I hope she knows how lucky she is to have such a sweet man", he said, "I'm the lucky one, she really cares about my work". Sheila said, "what do you mean Anthony"?, he leaned in and said, "I know she really shouldn't but she comes in to visit with me a lot".

Sheila said, "as long as she doesn't disturb you while you're working it's okay", he said, "no she doesn't bother me while I'm working, she comes in while I'm waiting on results". Derek said, "has she done that since the two of you started dating or did she do that before"?, he said, "no just since we started dating, which I feel was weird".

Penelope said, "weird how Anthony"?, he said, "I didn't even think she knew I existed but one day she just walked up and started talking to me and we've been together ever since". Derek put his hand on Anthonys shoulder and said, "you really love her don't you"?, he said, "I do, she's something special".

Derek said, "she's something alright", he looked at Derek and said, "what do you mean by that"?, Derek, Penelope and Sheila then started filling him in on everything that had happened. When they were finished his mouth flew open and he said, "I can't believe that, I can't believe she'd do something so, so, well so evil, why would she do that"?, Penelope said, "jealousy, she was with Derek and he broke up with her to be with me".

Anthony put his hand on hers and said, "I swear to you that I had no idea that she was doing anything to harm you". Penelope said, "I know, we know that and we don't blame you", Sheila said, "we're going to catch her and make her pay".

Anthony nodded his head and said, "as much as I love her you're right, she needs to be caught and she needs to pay". The trio were all shocked when they heard him say, "and I want to help, she needs to know that she can't get away with treating people like this".

Meanwhile at the nurses station Savannah waited and waited for Derek, Penelope and Sheila to come out of the lab so she could go in and be there when the results came back. She sighed happily when she saw them walking out and heading up the hall toward the treatment room.

When she was sure they were in the room she quickly made her way toward the lab, she opened the door and walked inside. She looked around and saw Anthony at the back of the room, he looked up and smiled and said, "morning beautiful".

She said, "morning yourself handsome, whatcha doin"?, he said, "waiting on some blood results for Penelope, what are you doing this morning"?, she walked over and said, "just came to check on my man" as she kissed him on the lips.

Anthony said, "wellllll, since we have a few minutes, wanna pass some time"?, she reached for his belt and said, "sounds like fun". His hand slid up under her dress and ripped her panties, she bit down on her bottom lip as his hand slid up and stared kneading her breast.

She threw back her head and said, "now Anthony, now", he leaned down and kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "what's the point Savannah Penelopes results are going to be normal". Her mouth flew open and she said, "w w what are you talking about"?, he picked up a copy of the real results, the results that prove that nothing was wrong with Penelope and said, "HERE'S THE TRUTH, SHE'S NOT SICK, YOU, YOU FAKED HER RESULTS, WHY SAVANNAH, WHY".

Savannah pushed him away and said, "you don't understand, HE WAS MINE, HE WAS MINE BUT THAT, THAT FAT COW SHE TOOK HIM FROM ME". Anthony said, "I can't believe I was so stupid to actually think that you cared about me".

She put her hand on his and said, "I did, I do care about you", he said, "don't touch me", as he walked away she said, "where are you going"?, he opened the door and said, "to do what's right". Savannah couldn't believe it when she saw the officer walking toward her.

She said, "what's going on"?, he pulled out his cuffs and said, "Savannah Hayes you're under arrest", she said, "u u under arrest but for what"?, Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team stepped into the room and watched as the cuffs were slapped on her wrists.

As she was led away Penelope sighed happily as she heard them read Savannah her rights, the last thing they all heard Savannah say as the elevator doors closed was, "THIS ISN'T OVER, THIS ISN'T OVER". Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as she said, "it's not over for you Savannah, not by a long shot" as her and the rest of her family headed toward the exit.


	32. Chapter 32

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 32

As the family headed toward their cars Penelope stopped walking and said, "do you know what I need right now"?, Derek said, "what's that goddess, you can have anything you want". She said, "I want to talk to Savannah", Hotch said, "are you sure about that Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure bossman, I need to talk to her and see why she did this to me".

Reid said, "Garcia that might not be a good idea", she said, "boy wonder I need this, I need to know why, I need to hear the words come from her own mouth". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "if that's what you need baby girl, then we'll make it happen", Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as he pulled his cell off his belt and walked across the parking lot.

Dave said, "kitten, are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am papa bear, I am", he winked at her and said, "she's a real piece of work, I can't believe that she did that to you, I can't believe that she made you think that you were sick". Fran said, "the good thing is that she's in jail where she belongs and that she will pay for what she's done", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch walked back over and said, "I made a few calls and you're going to get what you want", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Hotch", he smiled at her and said, "you're welcome Garcia' as they all climbed into their cars and pulled away. A few minutes later at the police station Savannah is sitting in an interrogation room.

She looks around the room and wonders just who she's waiting on, she hadn't had time to contact a lawyer and their was no way that Anthony would be there to see her. When the door opened she looked up and grinned as she saw Penelope walking into the room alone, she walked over and sat down across from Savannah and just stared at her.

Savannah said, "wellllll, what do you want"?, Penelope leaned forward and said, "I want to know why Savannah, why would you do this to me"?, Savannah laughed and said, "seriously"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, seriously". Savannah blew out a deep breath and as she readied to tell her side of the story.

Penelope listened as Savannah said, "Derek and I were so happy, I loved him and he loved me and we were really getting close", Penelope said, "anddddd"?, Savannah said, "and then you walked into the room and shook your fat butt at him and poof he went running to you". Penelope said, "we both know that it wasn't that way".

She said, "I know that Derek and I were making love every night, several times a night and then you needed him and it was bye bye Savannah and hello baby girl and I wanted you to pay". Penelope said, "soooo you make me pay by making me think that I'm dying"?, Savannah said, "that's right, I wanted you to pay and pay and pay for what you've done to me".

Penelope said, "but I didn't do anything to you Savannah, not a thing, Derek and I have loved each other for years and well, well things were never right but when it's right it's right". Savannah laughed and said, "when it's right it's right, hmmmmmm, well news flash Penelope it was right with Derek and me, I could have made him happy, Hank and Jennifer should have been our children, mine and Dereks, not yours and Dereks".

Penelope said, "Savannah I feel sorry for you", she said, "you what"?, Penelope stood up and said, "I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU", Savannah said, "and why's that baby girl"?, Penelope said, "because you'll never know the love, real love of a man". Savannah said, "ohhhhh I know it alright, I had true love, real love with Derek until you took it away".

Savannah said, "he was mine Penelope, mine", Penelope said, "Savannah you had your chance with Derek but he never loved you the way he loves me and our family and he never will". Savannah said, "you little" and Penelope said, "Derek is my husband and the father to our children and he's the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with".

Savannah said, "well goody goody for you", Penelope smiled and said, "you thought that you would win him back if I were out of the picture but let me tell you something honey, that would never happen, NEVER". Savannah grinned and said, "well if he wants to spend his life with a fat cow like you I say more power to him".

Penelope walked toward the door and then turned around and said, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you spend the rest of your life in prison, to make sure that you can't hurt me, my family or anybody else ever again". With tears streaming down her face Savannah said, "I HATE YOU", Penelope said, "I know you do" as she put her hand on the door knob.

Before opening the door and stepping out into the hall she said, "I feel sorry for you but the second I walk out of this room I'm going to push all thoughts of you out of my mind". She took a deep breath and said, "well every part except making you pay for what you've done", Savannah said, "you don't deserve Derek, you never have and you never will".

Penelope said, "you might be right, I might not deserve him but I love him with all my heart and he loves me with all of his and together we're the perfect little family and nothing you or anybody else will do is gonna change that". Savannah than watched as Penelope stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

As Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek she smiled and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you to" as they walked toward the front of the police station to join the rest of their family.


	33. Chapter 33

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 33

When they all pulled up in front of casa Morgan Penelope got out of the car and sighed happily, Derek walked around the car and wrapped his arm around her waist as they all headed toward the front door. When they stepped inside the house they heard Hank, Henry and Jack laughing as they played with Clooney and Mudgie.

Penelope said, "now that's a wonderful sound", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "yes, yes it is", Dave rubbed his hands together and said, "sooooooo what does everybody want to do now"?, Penelope said, "I want a hugeeeeeee chocolate milkshake", Reid laughed and said, "sounds good to me, who else is in"?, everybody laughed and said, "meeeeeeee".

Hotch said, "I'll make a run to the diner up the street, who'll go with me"?, Reid and Dave raised their hands as they all three then headed out the front door. Penelope sat down on the couch and smiled as Desiree put the baby into her arms, Penelope said, "hello princess, how is mommys little angel"?, Desi said, "she's such a sweetheart".

Derek said, "of course she is, she's just like her mommy", Penelope winked at him and said, "keep talking like that and you're going to get sooooooo lucky handsome". Sarah said, "I love you both but that is to much information" causing everybody that was left in the room to all start laughing.

Sarah sat down on the couch and said, "earlier when I was changing her she started rolling over on her own", Derek said, "next thing you know she'll be crawling and walking". Penelope said, "what I'm waiting for is for her to call me momma for the first time", Derek sighed happily and said, "now that is something I definitely want to hear".

After everybody enjoyed their milkshakes Henry, Hank and Jack headed out into the back yard to play with Clooney and Mudgie so they could run around. Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'm so glad that she's gonna pay for what she's done to me".

Hotch said, "and trust me she's gonna pay big time, she's gonna not only lose her medical license but she's gonna spend the rest of her life in prison". Derek kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "that's where she belongs", Dave said, "I couldn't have said it better son" as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "soooooo" causing Penelope to look up at him and smile, he said, "how are we going to do this"?, Penelope said, "do what"?, Derek said, "I'm keeping my promise, I'm taking my beautiful family on vacation". Reid said, "we're all going on vacation together so that we can celebrate as a family".

Penelope said, "really"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "yes really", she laid her head on his chest and said, "so I guess that means you were serious about renewing our vows to then"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was". Fran said, "what about Savannahs trial won't you two have to be here to testify"?, Derek said, "yeah probably but I figure if we go ahead and make plans on where we're going and what we're doing when her trial is over we can get out of here".

Hotch said, "the prosecution is going to try to get a trial as soon as possible so it might only be a matter of a few days", Reid said, "and at the worse case?, Hotch said, "worse case would be probably several months". Derek said, "the only thing that matters to us is that she pays for her crimes".

Penelope sighed and said, "I couldn't agree more my love, couldn't agree more" as everybody then started making plans for their upcoming vacation.


	34. Chapter 34

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 34

The next several months flew by with the family having to cancel their plans a few times when the trial got moved forward only to be postponed by either the team being called away on a case or something would happen with the judges schedule.

Today was different though, today was the first day of Savannahs trial and Derek, Penelope and the rest of their family minus the kids of course were sitting front and center as Savannah was led into the room. Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife and sighed happily as Penelope gently squeezed his hand in support.

Savannah looked over her shoulder and grinned before turning her attention to her attorney, everybody then watched as the baitliff walked to the center of the room and said, "all rise, judge Pamela Stafford presiding", they then watched as the judge walked in and sat down in her seat.

She then looked up and said, "you may be seated", they sat down and Pamela looked down at the file in front of her and said, "are both sides ready to continue"?, the prosecutor stood up and said, "Anna Fields for the prosecution your honor".

On the other side a woman stood up and said, "Tamika Pots for the defense your honor and we are ready to continue", the judge nodded her head and said, "Ms. Fields you may call your first witness". She said, "thank you mam, we call Savannah Hayes to the stand".

Savannah stood up and slowly walked up into the witness stand, the baitliff then said, "do you promise that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she looked back at everybody in the court room and smiled before saying, "I do".

Pamela said, "you may be seated", she sat down and crossed her legs as Anna walked closer to her, she stood in front of Savannah and said,"Ms. Hayes are you guilty of what you are accused of"?, she said, "that depends on your definition of guilty".

Anna said, "my definition of guilty is you doing what you are accused of doing", Savannah said, "I did what was necessary for my future happiness". Anna said, "and just how was changing Mrs. Morgans test results to make her think she had Hodgkins necessary"?, Savannah said, "she deserved that and more, believe me".

Anna said, "why don't you tell us about your relationship with Penelope", Savannah said, "we don't have a relationship, why would we"?, Anna said, "well were you ever friends"?, she said, "no we weren't". Savannah said, "Penelope was the best friend of my at the time boyfriend Derek Morgan".

Everybody listened as Anna said, "and what happened between you and Derek"?, Savannah said, "he broke up with me so that he could be with that, with her". Anna said, "you sound very hostile Ms. Hayes", she said, "what kind of woman steals another womans man and then flaunts it in your face"?, Anna shook her head and said, "how did she flaunt it in your face"?, Savannah took a deep breath and said, "every chance she got she would be holding his hand, kissing him, making out with him in public".

Anna said, "soooo they were doing the normal couple things and because he wasn't with you Savannah, you decided to make her pay, is that correct"?, Tamika stood up and said, "objection". Pamela said, "on what grounds"?, Tamika said, "she's badgering the witness".

Pamela said, "sustained, please continue Anna", Anna then looked at Savannah and said, "well Savannah would you like to continue"?, Savannah said, "Penelope did me wrong and she had to pay, it is as simple as that", she then smiled wickedly at Penelope.

Anna said, "alright, can you tell us about your plans with Anthony"?, Savannah sat back and turned around in the seat as she readied to speak.


	35. Chapter 35

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 35

Savannah said, "Anthony was a means to an end", Anna said, "meaning what"?, Savannah looked at Anthony in the back of the court room and said, "he worked in the lab, he was the head tech and I needed free, any time access to the lab". Anna said, "ahhhhh, so you used sex to get what you wanted from him, is that right"?, she smiled proudly and said, "yes".

Anthony sat there watching and listening as she said, "I kept him satisfied and when Penelope would come in for blood work and tests I would have access to her results and that made it easier for me to change them". Anna said, "so what are your feelings toward Anthony"?, she said, "I don't have any feelings for him, none at all".

Anna said, "I find that hard to believe", Savannah laughed and said, "I don't care what you believe, I needed access to the lab and keeping Anthony satisfied in the lab, my place and his place got me that access, any time I wanted it". Anna said, "so you had sex with Anthony in the lab"?, Savannah adjusted in the seat and said, "yes, several times as a matter of fact".

Everybody listened as Anna said, "did you and your lover use any protection"?, she said, "I was on the pill but what does that have to do with anything"?, Anna handed a copy of results to Savannahs lawyer and to the judge. She then walked over and stood in front of Savannah and said, "why don't I let you read it for yourself Savannah".

Savannah looked down at the papers and she shook her head and said, "no, this can't be", Anna said, "what do the results say Savannah"?, she looked up at Anna and said, "this isn't right, you messed with the paperwork, this can't be right". Anna said, "I can verify the results myself Savannah, they are correct, 100% correct and that's a promise".

Penelope looked at Derek and he shrugged and then they looked at Anna who shared with the court, "Savannah you are pregnant, almost 18 weeks to be exact", Savannah shook her head and said, "no, no this isn't right, this isn't right". Anna looked at Savannah and said, "no further questions for this witness your honor".

The judge looked at the defense and said, "do you have any questions for this witness", she stood up and said, "no mam, no questions", the judge said, "your excused, you may step down". Savannah stood up and walked back toward her seat, once she sat down her hand went to her stomach and she said, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening".

Anna said, "we rest your honor", Savannahs attorney stood up and said, "my client wants to change her plea", the judge said, "she does"?, Savannah stood up and said, "yes mam and I no longer desire a trial by jury, I want you to give me my sentence and as soon as possible please". The judge said, "alright, we stand in recess while I go back to my chambers and decide on a verdict".

The baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody stood up as they watched the judge walk back into her chambers, Savannah stood up and was led toward the door, she turned around and looked at a still in shock Anthony. The last thing she saw before the door close was him sinking back down in his seat and running his hand over his head.

Penelope said, "poor Anthony, he didn't deserve this", Derek said, "neither did you", she nodded her head in agreement and Dave said, "how about we go grab something to eat"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, sounds good" as the team walked out of the court room and headed toward the front door.


	36. Chapter 36

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 36

When they got into an interrogation room Tamika said, "didn't you notice anything wrong Savannah, did you suspect you were pregnant"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I had no idea". Tamika said, "how could you not have known"?, Savannah said, "I continued with my period as usual, I never missed one, not one".

Tamika said, "what are you going to do"?, Savannah said, "I don't know", Tamika said, "what about Anthony"?, she said, "what about him, after he heard in the court room their is no way he'd want anything to do with this baby". Tamika said, "you need to talk to him, to see if he would be willing to take the baby when he or she is born", she shook her head and said, "no, no I can't".

Tamika said, "ohhh Savannah", she looked up and said, "what"?, she heard, "you're in love with him aren't you"?, she said, "don't be ridiculous Tamika, I'm not in love with him". She shook her head and said, "Savananh I've seen it a million times and you are in love with him", she slid her hand to her stomach and she said, "this is our baby, mine and his, a little perfect being that's part him, part me and now I've gone and messed his or her life up forever" as she broke down and started crying, Tamika knew then what she needed to do, she had to talk to Anthony and get his feelings on the case.

Anthony was sitting in the hall when Tamika found him, she sat down beside him and said, "I know this is a big shock to you Anthony and I'm so sorry". He looked at her and said, "a baby, she's having a baby, my baby", Tamika nodded her head yes in agreement.

Anthony said, "what's going to happen to the baby after she goes to prison"?, Tamika said, "that's what we need to talk about Anthony". He nodded his head in agreement as they started talking about his options for getting to keep the child after it's born.

At the diner Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe it's almost over, we are almost finished with Savannah", Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "and then we can focus on us". Penelope said, "that we can", their attention then went to Hotch who had just walked back over and sat down with them.

Emily said, "alright I know that smile, what's up, spill it Hotchner", he laughed and said, "starting tomorrow and lasting for 3 weeks we are all officially on vacation". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "did you here that handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I did baby girl, I did".

Dave said, "soooooo when are we heading out"?, Penelope said, "well we have to get our bags packed and of course we want to take Clooney with us". Derek said, "of course", Dave said, "and we'll bring Mudgie to", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Derek said, "how about we plan to be at the field where Daves jet is at 2:00, that should give us all enough time after we get out of here". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and JJ said, "I can't wait to get to Hawaii", Penelope said, "me either Jayje, me either".

Their attention then went to Hotchs cell when he looked down and said, "the judge has reached her decision, we need to get back to the court house". After paying for dinner the family made their way toward the door, once they were out on the street Penelope took a deep breath and smiled knowing that Savannah was getting ready to get everything she deserved, everything.


	37. Chapter 37

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 37

A few minutes later Savannah and Tamika were sitting in the court room waiting for court to reconvene so that she would learn her fate when she leaned in and said, "what's going to happen to my baby"?, Tamika put her hand on Savannahs and said, "don't worry Anthony is going to raise the baby". She smiled and said, "he is, really"?, she nodded her head and said, "he is".

She said, "but how, how were you able to convince him Tamika"?, Tamika said, "it wasn't that hard, he'd always wanted a child and he loves you Savannah, truly and very deeply loves you". Savannah glanced to the back of the court room and smiled, Anthony dropped his head and looked at his hands, Savannah then said, "he hates me, right now he hates me".

Tamika said, "he's hurt, what do you expect he sat earlier and listened to you say about how he was a means to an end and how you don't love him and then to find out that you're having his baby". Savannah nodded her head in agreement and said, "but at least I don't have to worry about this little angel" as she slid her hand over her stomach.

Savannah turned around when she heard the doors opened, she saw Derek, Penelope and the rest of the family walking in, she turned back around and seconds later the baitliff said, "all rise". Everybody stood up as Pamela walked into the room, when she sat down she said, "please be seated", she looked around the room and then down at the file before looking down at Savannah.

Pamela said, "this is the most disturbing case I've ever had during my career, my question is how can a woman that takes an oath to help people, help them, do this"?, she looked at Savannah and said, "you made this healthy woman, Mrs. Morgan believe that s he was dying".

Savannah looked Pamela in the face as she said, "you're behavior sickens me, sickens me beyond all reproach Savannah", Pamela shook her head and said, "not only are you losing your medical license but I sentence you to not less than 50 years in prison for everything you did to Penelope Garcia Morgan".

Savannah looked down at her hands and tears streamed down her face, she knew that she was getting what she deserved but her heart was breaking because she would never get to see her child grow up, get married or have a life of her own and that in her opinion wasn't fair.

Pamela said, "Mrs. Morgan I am so sorry that you and your family had to go through this travesty but I hope you all take pleasure in knowing that Savannah can't hurt you or anybody else ever again". She then banged her gavel and stood up and walked from the court room.

Savannah was then cuffed and led from the court room, the last thing she saw before the door closed was Anthony standing there watching her being led away. Penelope turned to her family and said, "let's get out of here and head home, we've got some packing to do" everybody grinned as they turned and headed out of the courthouse and to their cars so they could get home and get packed because the sooner they did that the sooner they could start their much wanted and much needed vacation.

Several hours everybody was packed and loaded onto the Rossi jet and heading toward Hawaii, Penelope sighed happily as she looked out the window. She couldn't believe that everything was finally over and that Savannah was going to pay and pay for the rest of her life for what she'd done to her and her family.

Derek kissed her temple and said, "I love you", she looked at him and said, "and I love you handsome", she then laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 38

When the jet landed Penelope sighed happily as she watched her handsome, loving husband pick up the car seat that their daughter was in and carried it off the jet. When her feet hit the ground Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", Dave said, "it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen kitten" as they walked toward their waiting cars.

When they got to the huge beach house Dave said, "their is plenty of room for everybody, the bedrooms are spread out all throughout the house with 5 bedrooms downstairs, 5 on the second floor and 4 on the third level and each has it's own bathroom so make yourself at home".

Everybody grabbed their bags and headed inside to pick out their room, Derek and Penelope picked a room on the 3rd floor and they put Hank in the room that was across the hall from them. The nursery was also on the third floor so the Morgans ended up with the entire third floor.

When they got their stuff put away they all headed out to the beach, when Penelope looked at the water she said, "ohhhh that's beautiful". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "that it is baby girl, that it is", their was a light breeze coming off the water and the sky was filled with white fluffy clouds, everything was perfect.

Dave smiled and said, "all of this for as far as the eye can see is private beach, our beach, so feel free to get out and walk, picnic, party, whatever you want to do". Hank, Henry and Jack squealed as they ran by everybody chasing Clooney and Mudgie across the sand.

Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "care to take a walk with your wife"?, Derek looked over his shoulder and saw JJ and Emily playing with the baby and said, "we're gonna go for a walk, can you guys keep an eye on the baby for us"?, JJ and Emily said, "sure willlll" in unison.

Derek and Penelope laughed as they headed up the beach, Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe that after everything that's happened to us over the past few months that it's all over". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "believe it baby girl because we're only going to have good things happening from now on" causing her to smile and nod her head yes.

When the happy couple got a little piece up the beach they sat down, Derek sat behind Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. Penelope sighed happily and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he laughed and said, "every day it's implied".

Penelope turned in his arms and said, "I love you so much hotstuff, you and our family are my world", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you more and more every day sweetness and you and our family are my world to and I don't know what I would do without you, any of you".

Penelope took her hands and put them on his shoulders and pushed him back on the sand and straddled his waist, he grinned as he felt up under her skirt. He said, "you Penelope Garcia Morgan are a bad bad girl", she said, "who meeee"?, he swatted her butt and said, "where are your panties"?, she said, "I didn't want to waste time handsome so I pulled them off at the house".

He felt his pants and boxers sliding down over his hips and seconds later she slowly lowered herself down onto him thus starting a round of passionate love making.


	39. Chapter 39

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 39

Derek and Penelope laid wrapped in each others arms as they watched the waves hit the shore, Derek ran his hand up and down his beautiful wifes arm and said, "I love you". She looked up at him and said, "and I love you to handsome".

She sighed happily and said, "everything's perfect now isn't it"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it sure is sweetness, now we can focus on our lives together". She winked at him and said, "I know now just how lucky I am".

He listened as she said, "when I thought I was sick it broke my heart, it broke my heart because I was afraid that the time would come that I wouldn't be able to hold my babies". He wiped the tears away that streamed down her face as she said, "or be able to hold you, kiss you, make love to you because I was afraid I'd be to sick and weak".

Derek smiled down at her and said, "now you don't have to worry about that because you my sexy sexy vixen are healthy as a horse". She laughed and said, "I'm truly blessed handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "we all are baby girl, we all are" as he rolled her back over onto her back and slid between her creamy thighs.

Meanwhile back up where the rest of the family was Reid smiled and said, "they are going to love this" as they put the finishing touches on the archway for the wedding. Fran said, "I know they wanted to renew their vows while they were here and after everything they've been through they deserve this happiness".

Dave smiled and said, "and we have the perfect location for it, what better place than a Hawaiian paradise surrounded by their family and friends". Hotch said, "it looks good to see Penelope happy again", Emily said, "I haven't seen her this happy in a long long time".

JJ said, "now her and Derek can focus on their long lives together", Sarah nodded her head and said, "and they can forget Savannah and everything she's done" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement". Fran glanced over her shoulder at Hank, Henry and Jack and smiled as she saw them playing with Clooney and Mudgie.

Up the beach Penelope collapsed on top of her husband as they both gasped for air, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "that was amazing". She looked up at him and said, "you were amazing", he kissed her lips and said, "we're amazing together baby girl".

She giggled and said, "that we are angel fish, that we are" as Derek wrapped his arms around her, as they laid there holding each other they enjoyed the beautiful day. Everything was perfect, the breeze coming off the water, the huge fluffy clouds and the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle that filled the air, everything leaving them happy and oh so satisfied.

A few minutes later Fran and the others looked up the beach and saw a very happy couple walking toward them, Reid said, "they are going to be happy and surprised when they learn their renewal ceremony is today". Fran said, "they sure are but this way they can stop worrying about Savannah and what she did and start focusing on each other and their lives together".

When Derek and Penelope walked up to their friends Penelope saw the arch and said, "what's the arch for"?, Hotch said, "for your wedding". Penelope said, "our wedding"?, Emily said, "SURPRISEEEEEEE YOU'RE GETTING REMARRIED TODAY" causing Derek to look at Penelope and then back at the others as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips.

As Derek pulled away Fran said, "alright you, go, we can't have you seeing your bride before the ceremony", Derek said, 'momma we're already married". She said, "I know that but humor your momma will ya"?, he laughed and said, "yes mam", he kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I'll see you soon baby girl".

She winked at him and said, "I'll be the one walking up the beach toward you", he grinned and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as they went their separate ways, him with the men and boys and her with the women and baby, each knowing that very soon they were going to renew not only their vows but their love for each other to.


	40. Chapter 40

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 40

JJ and Emily had brought Penelope a wedding dress with them, they knew that the couple were going to renew their vows and everybody agreed that the dress screamed Penelope Garcia Morgan. Penelope twirled around and said, "what do you think girls"?, Fran said, "you look beautiful honey, simply beautiful".

Sarah said, "I agree with momma", Desi said, "how are you feeling"?, Penelope giggled and said, "energized definitely" causing everybody to laugh. JJ said, "sooo Garcie how are you really feeling"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "happy Jayje, happier than I've been in a while".

Emily smiled and said, "and nobody deserves it more than you and Morgan", Penelope said, "thanks my raven haired beauty". Emily winked at her and said, "any time PG, any time" as she pulled her friend into her arms for a group hug.

Meanwhile out on the beach Derek said, "I don't remember being this nervous for our 1st ceremony", Hotch laughed and said, "I'd be worried about you if you weren't nervous". Dave said, "me to", Reid nodded his head and said, "but you wouldn't change anything for the world would you"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing pretty boy, nothing".

He felt somebody tugging on his pants, he looked down to see Hank, he picked up the little boy and said, "looking good little man". Hank giggled as he held up the ring with Penelopes new wedding band, Dave said, "wow that's beautiful, when did you get this"?, he said, "when I first found out she was sick".

Hotch said, "it's beautiful and she's going to love it", Derek said, "ya really think so"?, Reid said, "duhhhhh Morgan" causing Hank to laugh and repeat what Reid had just said. Derek laughed when he heard his son say, "duhhhhhh daddy".

Derek said, "I'll duh you" and started tickling the little boy, Hank laughed and giggled as his daddy tickled him, Derek finally stopped tickling his son and kissed him on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you buddy". Hank hugged Derek and said, "I lub you to daddy", Reid, Dave and Hotch smiled as they watched the little boy run back over to rejoin Henry and Jack.

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "if you gentlemen will excuse me it's time for me to go get kitten", Derek smiled as he watched Dave turn around and head back inside the huge beach house. Reid said, "Garcia is a very strong and amazing woman", Derek said, "you said it pretty boy", Hotch said, "she's been through so much, you all have".

Derek said, "I don't see how she did it, she went through 5 or 6 chemo treatments, all of that blood work and all of those scans unnecessarily", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I'm just glad that Savannah is in jail now where she belongs". Derek and Reid nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and watched as the waves crashed against the shore.

Meanwhile inside Fran walked over and opened the bedroom door and stepped back so that her husband could come in, Dave said, "ohhhh kitten you look so so beautiful", she winked at him and said, "thank you papa bear". He said, "are you ready to renew your vows to that very nervous man outside"?, she giggled and said, "I soooooo am Dave, I sooooooo am".

The women all kissed her cheek and hugged her before heading toward the door, JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "we'll be waiting for you downstairs", Penelope grinned and said, "we'll be right now girlies" causing them to grin as they stepped out into the hall. Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall papa bear, we shall" as they stepped out into the hall and started down the stairs to rejoin JJ and Emily so they could head outside to get the wedding started.


	41. Chapter 41

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 41

Derek was standing and talking to Reid when they saw Fran, Sarah and Desi walk up to their seats, he blew out a deep breath and said, "it's time, it's time" as everybody got into place. The music started and first Hank walked up the aisle and he was followed by Emily and then JJ made their way up the rose petal path toward the front where Derek was waiting.

He felt his heart racing faster and faster and when Penelope appeared he was filled with such love that he was afraid his heart was going to burst from his chest and fly away. Penelope held on tight to Daves arm as they started making their way up toward the man that was now and would always be the sole owned of her heart, her hotstuff, her Derek.

When she finally made it to the front where everybody else was Dave kissed her cheek and then put her hand in Dereks before stepping over to stand with his wife. Derek smiled and beamed with happiness as he said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "and I love you", they then turned to face the minister who motioned for everybody to be seated.

He looked around and said, "marriage is what brings us together today, the renewal of wedding vows for Derek and Penelope Morgan", Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as the minister readied to continue. He said, "Penelope and Derek have been married for a while and after everything that has happened to them over the past few months decided to renew their love for each other by renewing their wedding vows".

Tears streamed down Penelpoes face as the minister said, "their love for each other and their family along with the grace of God helped this amazing couple survive everything that life has thrown at them". He then looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "who gives this woman to this man in remarriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do" before sitting back down.

He then looked at Hank and asked for the ring, the little boy held up the pillow and the minister removed it and handed it to Derek and said, "put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took a deep breath and nervously slid the ring onto her finger and smiled as he readied to speak.

Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl, you take my breath away, you are a kind, loving woman with the most amazing heart I've ever seen, I fell in love with you a long time ago and our love only grows deeper with each passing day". Penelope smiled as he said, "after everything we've been through lately I learned something, I learned that without you and our family I am nothing, I have nothing".

He squeezed her hands lovingly and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you", the minister said, "Penelope it's your turn to recite your vows to Derek". She said, "I don't have another ring for you hotstuff". Fran stood up and said, "wait just a second" and pulled a box out of her purse and walked the ring over to her.

Derek said, "momma that's daddys ring", she nodded her head and said, "he'd be honored that you're getting his wedding band", Penelope smiled as Fran put the ring onto Dereks finger and then readied to speak. She said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the love of my life, my guiding light, the other part of my heart and my best friend".

Derek sighed and smiled happily as she said, "I don't know what I would have done without you, without any of you over the past few months, you were all my strength when I was weak, my heart when I was low and my courage when I had none and for that I want to thank you all now".

She then looked at Derek and said, "you were constantly by my side, always there with a helping hand, a smile, a hug, whatever I needed you gave so willingly". She squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I love you now and I will love you until the day I die and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together until death parts us".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be remarried let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce your wedding vows renewed, Derek you may kiss your bride".

Derek cupped his wifes face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you husband", he winked at her and said, "and I love you wife" before he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and the cheers of their amazing family as they made their way back up the rose petal path that led them to the small reception on the patio.


	42. Chapter 42

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 42

As they stepped into the reception tent Derek pulled his bride into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, they pulled apart as Sarah said, "alright everybody please join me in congratulating the newlyweds Derek and Penelopeeee". Everybody clapped their hands and squealed as the happy couple waved and blew kisses to everybody.

Sarah said, "it's now time for our couples first dance as husband and wife", Derek pulled her back into his arms as the words to when a man loves a woman filled the air. Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "well Mrs. Morgan how does it feel to remarry your hotstuff"?, she giggled and said, "feels good, feels reallllll good" as she claimed his lips with hers.

As they danced across the sand everybody smiled, they hadn't seen Derek and Penelope this happy in a long time and after everything they had been through, especially Penelope it was good to see them happy again. Fran held the baby in her arms and said, "what do you think about that little one, daddy and mommy renewed their vows again"?, the little girl squealed and patted her little hands together as she watched her parents dancing.

Dave kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "how is nonnos little angel"?, Fran said, "she's doing good, she's excited for her mommy and daddy that's all nonno". Dave said, "I can't believe how big she's getting", Fran said, "me either, soon she'll be walking", Reid nodded his head and said, "she's already crawling".

Emily said, "already"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah, what's so odd about that"?, Emily said, "I noticed she's teething already and you know the old saying about that don't you"?, Reid said, "no, actually I don't". Emily laughed and said, "the old wives tale is that if a baby teeths early that means another baby will be on the way soon".

JJ said, "is that safe for Garcie"?, Reid said, "usually they say it's a good thing to wait at least 6 months before trying to have a baby after chemo, that gives the chemo time to get out of her system completely". Hotch said, "it's been what almost 3 1/2 months going on 4 months since Savannah was arrested"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah and I hope she enjoys her new home" causing everybody to grin and nod their heads in agreement.

As the evening continued Penelope danced with Hank, Jack, Henry and the men on the team before returning back to her husbands arms, Derek danced with his mom, sisters and of course JJ, Emily and his baby daughter. Penelope grinned as she watched the father daughter dance, she loved seeing Derek smile again after the past few months.

The family ate, laughed and danced until late in the night, before leaving for the pool house for the night Derek and Penelope tucked their little angels in for the night. When they walked downstairs Dave said, "are you guys sure that you want to spend your honeymoon night out in the pool house"?, Derek pulled his bride into his arms and said, "as long as this beauty here is in my arms I don't care where we spend the night Rossi".

Penelope grinned and said, "I agree", so after hugging everybody the happy couple intertwined fingers and made their way out the door and down the path toward the pool house. When they stepped through the door Derek said, "it's been a long day, are you sure you're" and before he could say anything else her lips were on his.

They tugged at each others clothes as they headed toward the bed, Dave, Hotch and Reid moved a bed down to the pool house and made sure that they had everything they would need for the night. As the lovers collapsed on the bed their only thoughts were of each other and bringing the other the most pleasure.

As Derek climbed between his wifes legs all thoughts of the pain they had been through were gone and replaced with the happy times of the past couple of days.


	43. Chapter 43

This chapter contains sexual content

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 43

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around her husbands waist as he slid in and out of her, their moans quickly filling the room, after everything Penelope had been through over the past few months things were finally normal. She raked her nails up and down her husbands back as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure.

They moved as one, each thrust, each kiss, each touch, everything was bringing the couple closer and closer to an explosive release. Penelope surprised her husband by rolling them over without losing the connection between them.

Dereks hands went to her breasts where he kneaded them between his fingers, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she rode him hard and fast. As he looked up at her he was amazed at her, amazed at her beauty and her strength.

She had been through so much and he was so so proud of her, she kept going, she kept striving, kept living her life to the fullest day to day. Penelope bit down on her lip and gasped in surprise as her husband rolled them back over so that he was on top.

It was only a matter of a few thrusts before he felt her tightening up around him, they held on to each other for dear life as they exploded in bliss. Derek kissed her lips passionately and when he pulled away he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

She rolled onto her side and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he ran his hand up and down her arm as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their love making session. Penelope looked up at him and said, "thank you".

He looked at her and said, "for what sweetness"?, she said, "for never giving up on me, for always being here for me, always Derek, always". He touched her cheek and said, "you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart and the best thing that has ever happened to me and their is no other place I would rather be than by your side".

She kissed his lips and said, "I will love you until the day I dye", he smiled at her and said, "and that's going to be a long long time away". She sighed happily as she rolled over onto her back, pulling him with her, she said, "how about we make up for some lost time"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and just what did you have in mind"?, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "I have a few ideas", he laughed and said, "I have a few of my own", she said, "well my love we have the rest of our lives to come up with ideas". He said, "that we do goddess, that we do" as he slide back inside her thus starting the second of many rounds of passionate love making that night.

The lovers gave in to their exhaustion just as the sun was coming up, Derek kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you baby girl". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I love you to hotstuff", it wasn't long before the sound of light snoring was coming from the newlyweds.


	44. Chapter 44

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 44

The vacation/honeymoon flew by and before they knew it the family was home and back to their regular family and work routines. Penelope was back to work and loving every minute of it, she had missed not being able to work and be with her family.

The team had been gone on case after case but Derek would call several times a day and Skype with Penelope and the kids before they would go to sleep each night. Penelope loved and missed her husband but her kids, Fran, Sarah and Desi had managed to keep her busy.

It had now been over 7 months since Penelopes fake diagnosis nightmare was over and she was still living life to the fullest. She was working through the day and coming home and playing with her kids and then after they were down for the night she would spend the night in the arms of her husband.

Derek woke up the one morning to an empty bed, he raised up on his elbows and was getting ready to call out to his wife when he heard her in the bathroom. He said, "baby are you alright"?, the only thing he heard was gagging and vomiting coming through the door.

He got up and headed toward the bathroom, when he pushed the door open he saw her on the floor emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He wet a cool cloth and put it on the back of her neck and ran his hand up and down her back for support.

She leaned back on her knees and said, "I don't understand what's wrong, I wasn't even this sick when I was having the chemo". Derek said, "maybe you should go see the doctor, you might be getting that stomach virus that's going around".

She nodded her head and said, "you're right my prince", he winked at her and said, "how about if I go downstairs and fix you some tea and toast"?, she sighed and said, "that sounds great hotstuff". He kissed her on the top of the head and then disappeared out of the room.

Penelope rinsed her mouth out and then headed back into the bedroom, she put on her clothes and reached into purse for her calendar. She covered her mouth and smiled as she realized that she hadn't had a period in almost 2 months.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "could I be, can we be"?, she then put hand on her stomach and said, "a trip to the doctor will tell me everything I need to know". She then headed downstairs to rejoin her husband in the kitchen for a light breakfast.

A few hours later Derek was in the bull pen when the elevator doors opened and his wife walked off of the elevator with a smile on her face. He walked over to her and said, "I was starting to get worried, what took you so long"?, she said, "just running some tests my love".

Derek said, "so do you have a virus"?, she shook her head and said, "nope", he said, "soooooo what's wrong with you"?, she just stood there smiling at him. He said, "baby I don't understand, what's wrong with you, what's making you sick"?, she lovingly took his hand and slid it onto her stomach.

He looked at her and said, "are you, are we"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are, we're pregnant, 6 weeks to be exact". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "and you're both"?, Penelope said, "we're both fine my love, amazingly fine" causing a smile to grace his lips as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a celebratory kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 45

Reid walked around the corner and saw Derek spinning Penelope around and he said, "what did I miss, what's going on"?, Derek put Penelope down and said, "we're going to have a baby pretty boy". Reid smiled and said, "that's great news, congratulations Garcia", she hugged him and said, "thanks boy wonder".

Derek said, "so Sheila thinks it's safe for you to be pregnant now"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes my love, that's what took so long we were running tests, I'm fine, I'm perfectly healthy". JJ walked over and said, "what's happening over here"?, Derek said, "Penelopes going to have a baby".

JJ hugged her friend and said, "that's amazing, congrats Garcie", Penelope said, "thanks sunshine", Emily walked over and said, "alright I want in on this, what's going on"?, Derek opened his mouth and started to tell her that's when Dave and Hotch walked over to join them. Derek said, "baby girl just found out that we're expecting another member in a few months".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "that's wonderful, congratulations Garcia", Penelope said, "thank you bossman", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "another baby for us to spoil rotten I can hardly wait". Emily said, "babies are wonderful, they bring so much joy", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Dave said, "oh kitten Fran wanted me to ask you about Jennifers birthday party", Penelope said, "oh my goodness, that's this weekend isn't it"?, Derek said, "don't worry sweetness, everything is going to be fine". Penelope said, "my baby will be a year old, I can't believe how fast time has gone by".

Derek said, "and Hanks almost 5", Hotch said, "and then by Christmas we'll h"?, have another little one to love", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "life is perfect isn't it"?, Emily hugged her friend and said, "and nobody deserves it more than you do PG". Derek said, "alright we need to get everything planned and ready for Jennifers party, after all you only turn 1 once".

Dave said, "Frans already working on plans for the cake", Penelope said, "good, good", JJ said, "and me and Em are working on our lists of things to bring". Reid said, "and I've got her a special gift ordered". Derek said, "let me guess it's something to do with Dr. Who isn't it"?, Reid smiled and said, "you'll see, you'll see".

Hotch said, "since the party is Saturday we'll come over Friday night and get all of the decorations put up", Penelope said, "thanks guys, I appreciate all of the help". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "that's what families do, they help each other", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Meanwhile at the hospital Savannah grips the rail of the bed as another contraction rocks her body, the doctor says, "you're doing great Savannah, just great". Savannah smiled at her and says, "so everything is going good, my baby, he or she is okay"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "everything is fine".

She looked up and saw Anthony standing at the door, she smiled at him and he weakly smiled before walking away, the doctor said, "he wanted to be in here with you but they wouldn't allow it". Savannah said, "the only thing that matters right now is that the baby is happy and healthyyyyyyyy" as another contraction hit and hit hard.

About half an hour later Savannah was smiling down at her daughter, she said, "ohhhh look at you little one, you're perfect", her attention was then pulled to the door as Anthony walked in. He walked over to the bed and said, "is the baby okay, are you okay"?, Savannah nodded her head and said, "we're perfect".

Anthony peeked down at the baby and said, "awwwww look at that", Savannah said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, Anthony smiled and said, "daughter, ohhhh yes I would". She handed the baby over and smiled as Anthony kissed the top of the babies head and said, "daddy loves you princess, so so much".

He then looked at Savannah and said, "we need to decide on a name for her", Savannah said, "y y you are wanting me to help name her"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course I do, you're her mother". Savannah smiled and said, "what names do you like"?, he said, "I love the name Mariah, what do you think of that name"?, she smiled and said, "I love it".

Anthony looks down at the baby and says, "why don't you pick a middle name", Savannah said, "Hope", Anthony smiled and said, "Mariah Hope is that your name"?, the baby started fussing. Savannah laughed and said, "she likes it, she likes it", he said, "me to, Mariah Hope it is then" causing the mother and father both to smile.

The doctor then said, "Savannah we're ready to move you to your room now", she nodded her head and said, "okay", she then looked at baby and said, "bye bye Mariah, mommy loves you, she loves you so so much". Anthony looked down at Savannah and said, "she loves you to Savannah".

After handing the baby to the nurse Anthony said, "I promise you I'll take good care of her, now and forever", Savannah smiled and said, "I know Anthony, I never doubted it". He turned around and walked out the door and then turned around and said, "I'll send you pictures of her that is if you want them".

Savannah said, "yes, yes please", he smiled and said, "alright then, well take care Savannah", she said, "y y you to Anthony", as the door started closing she said, "I love you". As he walked away he whispered, "and I love you" as he got to the end of the hall he turned around and took one final glimpse up the hall before the doors closed.

A few minutes later Savannah laid in her hospital bed crying, crying because she lost the only things that meant anything to her and those were her daughter and the man that she loved. She rolled to her side and said, "I'm so sorry Mariah, so so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I've done, everything I've done to you and to Penelope".

As she laid there she realized that because of her hatred for Penelope she had lost her chance for true happiness with Anthony and their daughter. She blew out a deep breath and said, "because of what I did I destroyed so so many lives and I've done things that can never ever make up for".

She wiped away the tears and said, "my fake diagnosis for Penelope destroyed everything", she shook her head and said, "and my diagnosis was hatred and my hatred killed any hopes I had for a good life with you and your daddy". As the tears slid down her cheeks she knew that all she had made her bed and now she'd have to lay in it, she only hoped that maybe one day her daughter and Anthony could forgive her for what she had done.


	46. Chapter 46

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 46

The next few days flew by as everybody worked to make Jennifers first birthday perfect, they had everything taken care of right down to the ice cream that would be served with the cake. Fran had fixed the cake in the shape of Dr. Whos elevator and it looked exactly like it thanks to Reids help, he wanted to make sure that his little mini me had everything perfect for her big day.

Penelope was running around putting the finishing touches on some sandwiches when JJ and Reid arrived to help, Reid giggled and said, "that cake looks amazingggg". JJ said, "well of course it does, Fran does simply wonderful work", Reid said, "that she does" as he followed Hank and Henry out into the back yard".

JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "sooooo how are you feeling Garcie"?, Penelope grinned and said, "wonderful Jayje", JJ said, "how's the morning sickness"?, Penelope said, "almost gone thank goodness". JJ said, "how does it feel to know that your baby is a year old today"?, Penelope said, "I can't believe that this year has gone by so fast, it just seems like yesterday when she was born".

Derek walked into the room and said, "your daughter is such the flirt", Penelope said, "ahhh so now she's my daughter"?, Derek said, "yes because I've never acted like that". JJ and Penelope looked at each other and said, "ohhhh no not you" causing him to laugh before he kissed his wife on the lips, he said, "seriously though she is quite the ham out there with her uncle Reid".

JJ said, "Reid was able to get that bed", Derek said, "the bed"?, Penelope said, "yeah, he got her a bed that looks like a phone booth, like the one Dr. Who flies around in". Derek said, "she is as crazy for the doc as our doc is", JJ said, "you got that shot right", Penelope sighed and said, "she just loves it when he watches the shows with her".

Derek said, "pretty boy loves it to", JJ said, "Henry likes Dr. Who just not as much as his father does", JJ said, "nobody loves Dr. Who like Reid does", Penelope laughed and said, "true dat hotstuff, true dat" causing everybody to laugh. Dave walked to the door and said, "come on everybody it's time to get this party startedddddd" as everybody followed him out into the back yard.

When she stepped to the door she couldn't help but smile when she saw her little girl laughing and clapping her hands, she was sitting in front of her cake with her uncle Reid right by her side as he pointed out the dimensions of her cake. She sat listening like she understood every word he was saying, Penelope then grinned as everybody started singing happy birthday to Jennifer.

As the song ended she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy bee beee" causing Penelope to laugh and say, "that's right today is the baby's birthday" Derek kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "happy birthday baby girl". Fran had also made a small cake for her to play in and by the time she was finished with that she had cake all over her, Reid and her parents.

Dave laughed as he snapped picture after picture of his cake colored family, by the time the party was over several hours later the birthday girl got everything Dr. Who that was humanly possible to get. She played, laughed and ate until she couldn't do it anymore, Derek then carried his sleeping daughter upstairs and laid her down in her Dr. Who bed.

As the evening came to a close before heading to bed themselves they took a few minutes to check on their look amazing little kids, first they check on Hank and then the birthday girl. Penelope sighed and said, "happy birthday baby girl, mommy and daddy love you", Derek kissed his wife on the temple and said, "you look exhausted, beautiful but exhausted".

She yawned and nodded her head yes as they stepped into their bedroom, they quickly changed into their night clothes and adjusted the monitors and then cuddled together and it wasn't long before they were peacefully asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	47. Chapter 47

This chapter contains sexual content

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 47

As the next few months passed things got back to normal and everybody got back into their normal routines with home and work. Penelopes baby bump was getting bigger and bigger, much to the delight of everybody, especially Hank and Jennifer".

They were constantly rubbing and talking to her tummy, she would laugh as Hank would tell his brother or sister how much he loved them and what a good big brother he was going to be. Jennifer on the other hand babbled on and on about Dr. Who as she held up her toys that her uncle Reid had given her.

Penelope was put on part time work now so that meant that she was home at least 4 days a week which made the kids and her husband very happy. Derek made sure that is beautiful wife got plenty of rest when she was tired and he also made sure that she got plenty of exercise to.

They were all constantly at the park which thrilled Hank and Jennifer because that meant that they would get to play in the sand and on the swings. Derek walked into the living room and saw his wife standing by the fireplace, he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed the side of her neck.

She said, "hotstuff I'm fat", he laughed against the side of her neck and said, "you're not fat, you're beautiful", she said, "look at me sugar, I'm a whale". He said, "you are a sexy sexy vixen", she laughed and said, "keep talking like that and I'm gonna be all over you".

He gently bit down on the side of her neck and said, "promises promises", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Hank and Jennifer are gone with your mom and sisters sooooo we have some time". She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs toward their bedroom.

Derek grinned and said, "how often do I tell you that I loveeee your pregnancy hormones"?, she giggled and said, "every day, several times a day". They stopped beside the bed and she said, "alright Adonis, strip, show momma what cha got", he said, "yesssss mam" as he first pulled his shirt over his head and then dropped his pants and boxers down onto the floor and stepped out of them.

She gently pushed him down on the bed and then slid her panties down her thighs and kicked them aside, she then straddled his waist and slowly sank down on him. Dereks hands went to her hips as she started out a slow and steady pace to build them both up for a passionate release.

Slowly his hands slid their way up to her perfect breasts, as he started kneading them she threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him harder and faster. She was bringing him closer and closer to the brink, she then gasped in surprise as he thrust up into her.

She said, "right there, ohhhh right there" and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, seconds later she joined him in bliss. She then flopped beside him on the bed and said, "now that's the way to spend some quality time together isn't it handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "all day, every day goddess" causing her to grin as she laid her head down on his chest.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms enjoying the peace and quiet when they heard the door open and heard Hank squeal, "we homeeeeeee mommaaaaaaa". They got up and got dressed and as they headed down the stairs Penelope said, "did you have fun playing at the park"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh and we gots to feed da ducks momma".

She said, "you did"?, he laughed and said, "uh huh, Jenny loved it", Derek said, "we're glad that you both had fun", Fran walked over and said, "so did you two have fun playing while we were gone"?, Penelope blushed and Derek said, "we always do momma, we always do" earning a smack across the chest from his wife and giggles from his mom and sisters as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Penelope waddled over and sat down on the couch and Fran said, "are you alright honey"?, Penelope said, "yeah, I'm just having some pains in my lower back". Fran said, "for how long"?, Penelope said, "off and on all morning", Sarah said, "Penelope you're in labor".

Penelope said, "no it's to early I'm only 7 months along", Fran said, "trust me honey I've had 3 babies and you are in labor", Penelope opened her mouth to disagree but stopped. Desi said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "we need to get me to the hospital".

Derek walked into the room and said, "hospital, why, what's wrong"?, Fran said, "your wife is in labor", Derek said, "what, labor but she's only 7 months pregnant". Desi said, "try telling your child that", Penelope laughed and then gripped his hand and said, "help me get changed and then get me to the hospital because your child is not going to wait much longer to meet us".

Derek grinned as he helped Penelope toward the downstairs bedroom to get her changed, he turned around and said, "can you let the others know"?, Fran grabbed her cell and said, "already on it baby boy, already on it" as she watched her son and daughter in law disappear out of sight.


	48. Chapter 48

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 48

Derek got Penelope to the hospital in record time and he carried her inside to her waiting doctor, Penelope said, "it's to early isn't it, I'm only 7 months". Sheila said, "don't worry, he or she is fine, a baby knows when it's ready to enter the world and your child is now ready".

Penelope said, "this child is definitely taking after their daddy, they are very impatient", Derek laughed and shook his head as they were wheeled toward the delivery room. Derek was stopped at the doors and handed a scrub outfit and a mask.

Penelope on the other hand was hooked up to a fetal monitor and the doctor smiled at her and said, "listen to that Penelope, that's your babys heart beat". Penelope smiled and said, "so the baby is alright"?, she said, "everything sounds good, really good".

The nurses then got Penelope into a gown and got her situated back on her bed before Derek finally made it to join them. He said, "are you alright goddess"?, she smiled and said, "better than alright handsome, we're getting ready to meet our newest addition, I can hardly wait".

Sheila looked at the fetal monitor and said, "alright Penelope I'm going to check and see how far along you are", Penelope nodded her head as she raised the sheet. She then looked at Penelope and said, "you're fully dilated and ready for delivery".

Derek smiled as his wife took him by the hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "and I love you". Several contractions later the screams of baby girl Morgan filled the air.

Penelope said, "is the baby alright, is the baby alright"?, Shelia said, "she's fine, just fine", Derek looked at his wife and said, "she did you hear that we've got another baby girl"?, with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "I heard, I heard".

She laid there holding her daughter for a few minutes and then she said, "c c contraction, I'm having another contraction". Sheila looked under the sheet and said, "you're crowning Penelope" as Derek took their daughter and handed her to the nurse.

Derek took his wife by the hand and said, "are you ready"?, she smiled and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be my love" and a few contractions later baby boy Morgans cries filled the air. Derek said, "the baby, is the baby alright"?, she cut the cord and held the baby up and said, "he's fine, he's fine".

The happy and surprised couple looked at each other and she said, "he, we have another little hotstuff" causing Derek to grin as he kissed her lips gently and say, "how did we not know about the second baby"?, Sheila said, "your son is smaller than your daughter so he was able to hide behind her when we would have the ultrasounds".

Penelope said, "but they're both alright, right"?, she smiled and said, "they are both alright" as she then started sewing up the very exhausted mommy of twins. Derek gently squeezed Penelpoes hand and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for making me a daddy again", she winked at him and said, "and thank you for making me a mommy again".

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "for a while I was so afraid that I was going to lose you but seeing you now it's hard to believe that you ever went through all of that". She sighed happily as she watched them cleaning and weighting the twins and said, "we are now and will be forever truly blessed", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that we are baby girl, that we are".


	49. Chapter 49

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 49

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were in her room holding their twins, Derek was holding his daughter and Penelope her son, Derek looked up and said, "we need to decide on names for the twins". Penelope looked up and said, "that we do hotstuff, that we do", he nodded his head in agreement.

Derek said, "well we had decided on names for a boy like Zachary, Thomas, Ethan and Shawn", Penelope said, "and girl names like Elizabeth, Thea, Elana and Peyton". Derek looked at her and grinned, she said, "I know that grin, what idea is running through that sexy mind of your husband dear"?, he took a deep breath and then opened his mouth to speak.

He said, "what about we do a combination of two names for each"?, she said, "like what"?, he said, "what about Thomas Ethan Morgan and Thea Elana Morgan"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh I love em, I love those names". Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "well then, welcome to our family Thea Elana Morgan".

Penelope looked down at her sleeping son and said, "and welcome to the family to you to Thomas Ethan Morgan", Derek looked up and said, "would you have thought last year that this year we would have 2 more babies"?. she laughed and said, "definitely not". Derek said, "but it's like you say, everything happens for a reason".

She smiled and said, "very true my love, very true", their attention was then pulled to the door as they heard a knock, Penelope said, "come in boy wonder, come in". Reid walked into the room carrying Jennifer and Hank right by his side, Fran walked over and said, "ohhhhh now this is a surprise".

Reid said, "twins, especially surprise twins aren't as uncommon as you think", everybody listened as he said, "in at least 40.32343% of twin births a hidden twin is a result". Penelope smiled and said, "well we were surely surprised", Derek laughed and said, "we sure were" as he looked down at his daughter.

Reid put Jennifer on the bed and she kissed the baby that her dad was holding, Derek said, "sweetie this is your sister Thea Elana", Jennifer smiled and said, "Fea, hiiiiiii Fea" causing everybody to laugh. Hank said, "she's widdle", Derek said, "you were little like this once, you and Jennifer both were".

Hank said, "no way", Penelope said, "yes way", he said, "wowwwwww", Jennifer said, "wowwwwwww" causing the gang to all start laughing again and then their attention went to the other bundle in Penelopes arms. Penelope said, "and this is your little brother Thomas Ethan", Hank said, "so a boy and a girl"?, Derek said, "that's right buddy, so now you have 2 little sisters and a little brother".

Dave said, "so that means you're a big brother to 3 siblings", Hank stood there smiling and said, "dat's cool nonno", Dave nodded his head and said, "that's very cool buddy, very very cool". Derek looked up at his mom and said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please" causing Derek to smile as he handed Thea over to her grandma.

Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "boy wonder would you like to hold your nephew"?, he smiled and said, "I'd be honored Garcia", she smiled happily as she handed the sleeping child over to his uncle. Reid looked down at Thomas and said, "awwww you're so handsome, yes you are", Emily grinned and said, "let me see if I can say what Morgan would say".

Everybody listened as she cleared her throat and said in her best Morgan voice, "of course he's handsome, he's a chip off the old block", Penelope and JJ laughed and JJ said, "you did that perfectly Em". Derek said, "ha ha princess, very funny", Hotch said, "funny and very accurate because that sounded like what you would say".

Derek nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged" causing everybody to laugh, Penelope said, "we're very lucky, blessed to have the amazing family that we have", Derek said, "truer words have never been spoken sweetness". Penelope was all smiles as she watched her family each getting their chance to hold the twins.

She sighed happily as Hank and Jennifer crawled up beside her and laid down, she hugged her babies up and said, "mommy loves you sooooo much", Hank gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "love you to mommy". Jennifer giggled and said, "wuv you momma" as she laid her head on Penelopes side and cuddled close.

Derek took out is cell and snapped picture after picture of his amazing little family as they all continued to celebrate the birth of the two newest members of their little family.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	50. Chapter 50

Diagnosis Hatred-Ch 50

Epilogue 5 Years Later

Derek Morgan laughed as he watched his 10 year old son Hank chasing his 5 year old twin brother and sister, Thea squealed, "nooooooooo Hank, noooooooo" as she ran and hid behind her 6 year old sister Jennifer. Penelope walked out onto the patio and said, "what's all the squealing about out here"?, Derek said, "just Hank chasing the twins again baby girl".

Penelope put a tray of sandwiches on one of the picnic tables and said, "I'm so glad that they all get along so good", Derek said, "me to" as he took one of the sandwiches off the table. Penelope said, "you're going to ruin your lunch", he shook his head and said, "not sweetness, you know me, I can eat any time".

Penelope said, "everybody should be getting here soon", he said, "pretty boy called and said, "JJ was having trouble with Michael this morning", Penelope said, "he's not sick is he"?, Derek said, "nahhhhhhh he's just wanting to pull an uncle Derek". Penelope said, "ahhhhh so he's being difficult"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "exactly".

Thea and Thomas saw Dave and Fran walk through the gate and they went running and squealing as they ran toward their grandparents, Dave picked up Thea and Thomas latched on to Frans leg. Fran said, "how is my baby today"? Thomas laughed and said, "good nana, good" as he smiled up at her. Dave said, "here are the steaks I was telling you about son" as he handed them over to Derek.

Derek kissed his wife and said, "well baby girl the grill is calling my name", she laughed and said, "go, be free my love", he winked at her and said, "I'll be right over there sweetness". Dave said, "don't worry kitten I won't let him get into any trouble", she laughed and said, "thanks papa bear", Dave laughed as he turned around and followed his step son across the yard toward the grill.

Penelope and Fran were talking when Hotch, Emily the now 14 year old Jack and 4 year old Toby Hotchner walked through the gate and into the back yard, Toby laughed and said, "Hankkkkkkkkkk" as he ran across the yard toward the older boy. Emily said, "he just loves Hank", Penelope said, "Hank loves him to Em, they're like twin brothers from different mothers" causing Fran, Penelope and Emily to laugh.

Emily looked up and saw Reid, JJ and the now 12 year old Henry and 4 year old Michael Reid came into the yard, Henry said, "hi aunt P", Penelope said, "hello sunshine" causing Henry to laugh as he hugged his favorite aunt. Michael ran over to Hotch and said, "uncle Aaron, uncle Aaron", Hotch picked the little boy up and said, "what's up buddy"?, he leaned in and said, "I pulled an uncle Dewek".

Hotch laughed and said, "you did"?, he said, "yep", Hotch said, "why did you pull an uncle Derek"?, the little boy shrugged and said, "me no no" causing Hotch to laugh as he put the little boy down so he could run and play with the others. Penelope, Fran, JJ and Emily were on the patio laughing and talking and the men were at the grill working on the steaks, hotdogs and burgers.

The kids were all playing and having a blast, Penelope sighed happily and said, "it's a beautiful day isn't it"?, Fran said, "it's gorgeous honey", Penelope said, "where are Sarah and Desi"?, Fran said, "they are in Chicago this weekend, it's Cindys birthday and they are having a weekend at a spa". Penelope said, "sounds like they're having fun to", Fran nodded her head in agreement.

A short time later the men walked over to the picnic tables and put the plates of food on the table, Penelope and the other women carried the last of the stuff from the fridge out and put it down. The kids were all anxious to eat, they had played hard and were starving, as everybody gathered around the tables Dave said, "alright everything smells good so how about we say grace and eattttttt"?, everybody clapped their hands and said, "sounds good".

Dave said, "we are blessed, truly blessed to be here together today, God has given us another day together and I say we eat, drink and be merry", Derek said, "here here" causing everybody to laugh as they started digging in to the delicious food. As Penelope looked around the yard at her amazing family she couldn't help but smile.

She smiled knowing that she was truly blessed to be surrounded by the people around her, as she remembered back to the time Savannah faked her Hodgkins diagnosis. A diagnosis that was made out of hatred, a diagnosis that brought her an,d her family closer, closer than they had ever been before, as she smiled at her husband she knew that in that yard right now was the best things that had ever happened to her.

The family continued eating, laughing, talking and the kids played till way after dark, as the happy couple laid in bed that night wrapped in each others arms they sighed happily and talked about the fun they had that day. As they drifted off to sleep some time later they did so with smiles on their faces, they had spent an amazing day with their family, a day that filled all of their hearts with joy.

THE END


End file.
